Second Chances
by Homicidal Penguins Ruler
Summary: When Bella leaves Edward on their wedding day, things turn upside down for him. A year goes by as a new vampire clan moves to town unexpected. Edward can't get one of the new vampires out of his mind, and he can't understand why. Can this be love? Ex? BxJ
1. Welcome To Town

All character from Twilight are property of Stephenie Meyer

Edward leaned his back against his silver Volvo. It was almost a year since Bella had left and gone back to Jacob. He still felt a deep pain everytime he thought about his precious Bella. He had told her that he wanted her to be happy, but he also thought she would've chose him at the same time. If he had a second chance he would've held onto, tied her down if he had. Just to get her to stay with him.

"Hey Edward did you forget something?" Rosaline's crisp, velvet voice spoke to him. As her deathly cold pale hand held out his black messenger bag to him. Glancing up quickly, he tried to fake a smile to her. Taking it in his left hand.

"Thank you Rosaline...I must have just blanked out this morning." He tossed the bag onto his shoulder, as he stared into her beautiful face. Alice let out a hard gasp as she let her heavy grip fall onto Rosaline's beautiful red Mercedes. Leaving a slight dent as she pulled back. All eyes were upon her as she looked to them all. She was scared stiff.

"What is it Alice?" Emmett asked quickly, his deep tone angry.

"There are others coming, others like us..." Alice looked to Edward, wondering why he hadn't read her mind. He had been letting his gift go ever since Bella's leaving.

"When and where are they coming?" Emmett asked, seeming to be the only one with a voice.

"Now...They are coming for their first day of school."

Suddenly without warning two cars pulled into the school's parking lot. They were expensive and gorgeous. Every single eye was upon the cars as they parked side by side. The first car was a solid black H3 with tinted black windows. The second smaller car was a four door midnight blue Volkes Wagon Jetta with tinted window as well. Edward tried to use his rusty mind reading powers. Slowly prying into the minds of the vampires who had yet to emerge from their vehicles. He heard nothing, either he had let his powers go more than he thought, or they had blocked him from doing so, like his precious Bella. As if they had timed exiting the cars, they all stood beside their cars. It was five of them, the same number of the Cullen's.

All eyes were on the strange new students. A rush of thoughts floating through Edwards mind, he had a bit of a hard time blocking them out. Curiously eyeing each of the kids separately. There was a tall red headed girl with jet black coloring underneath the bottom of each strand of hair, which was grown down past her shoulders, almost to her breasts. Her facial coloring was the same of every other vampire, ivory pale skin, and yet these vampires were different. They each were quite unique as the Cullen's eyed them up. The red haired girl had black eyes, and a lip ring. She wore quite revealing clothing, a short black leather mini-skirt, fish net stockings, knee high black heeled boots, and a tight black tank-top with a black zip up hoodie over it.

The next boy was quite tall and muscular like Emmett. He had chin length jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. Wearing a dark tee-shirt, and dark wash jeans. He walked angrily through the parking lot, his left arm wrapped around the girl in the middles waist. As if making his territory for all the males who were around. He looked directly in our direction, as if coaxing one of us into a fight. Alice shuddered, looking away. Jasper immediately picked up on Alice's displeasure with the man, and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"What's wrong my love? Why does he bother you so?" His beautiful eyes looking deeply into her own. Feeling his comfort and love wash over her body, she felt the displeasure ease away a bit.

"..I just get a bad feeling about him...It's just something inside me trying to warn me.." She sighed. Placing her face into Jasper's chest, nuzzling him lightly.

The next two on the end reminded us all of Jasper and Alice. They looked so in love with each other, and so young. As if they were created for one another. The man had chin length brown wavy hair, and dark brown eyes. His arm pulled gently around the girls neck, as he nuzzled into her neck. He wore a simple button up deep crimson shirt, and black slacks. A black pea coat thrown over it all. The girl who was placed under his arm had breast length dead straight auburn hair and green eyes. Giggling and nuzzling back into her love. She wore a white peasant top with a pair of tight blue jeans, and crimson trench coat over her outfit, fitted to her body.

Jasper sighed, smiling as he saw the two so in love. It was all he could feel off of them, and in turn he placed the same love over himself and Alice. Alice in turn, smiled. Leaning up and kissing him fully on the lips. Edward smiled a little at them, but inside he fought a battle. He had missed being able to show such affection towards another. He missed holding someone in his arms. He closed his eyes slightly as he felt the wind pick up a little in his direction. Suddenly he felt the tingle in his body, the hunger rumbling deep within his body. His senses going wild as his eyes shot open. They were dead black, as if he had smelled the most gorgeous scent in the world. His family looking right at his expression, he had never done this before. Only when he had smelled Bella for the first time. He felt his instincts kicking in as he looked in the direction of that gorgeous scent. His eyes laying upon the vampiress in the middle of the group.

His dark eyes glittering at her, she was perfect to him. Well physically anyway, he again couldn't dip into her mind. Her hair was dark brown, and wavy. Worn directly down to the top of her breasts. Her eyes were a dark midnight blue, almost glowing in a certain way. She was short, maybe 5'5 at the most to his eyes. Her body was a perfect hourglass, physically whoever had made her picked out a perfect prey. She wore dark blue tight skinny jeans, and a navy blue termial shirt, with a red fitted jacket over it. She like Edward carried a black messenger bag over her shoulder. Holding a notebook tight to her chest. As they slowly passed the Cullen's, she looked directly at Edward. Looking deeply into his black eyes, holding his gaze until she passed by them. They walked up the walkway into the school, making their way to the office.

"So that's them..Very weird. They have a number like us...I think we should call Carlise." Emmett spoke quickly, eyeing Edward up still. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to contain himself. He remembered how he looked like this when Bella first showed up in Forks. Without a second thought Rosaline was already on the phone, talking quietly to Carlise. We all waited for her to tell us what to do next. They all stood quietly next to Edwards silver Volvo. In one swift movement Rosaline turned back to us all, closing the tiny silver cell phone she held in her hand.

"Carlise said he heard something about a new family moving to town from a couple of the nurses at the hospital. The fathers some type of defense lawyer, he opened up his own business. Carlise has already given him a call at his office to talk to him, and meet up with him. He says to just be nice if they try to talk to any of us for now. He doesn't know his intentions yet. We are going over to their house tonight to talk though." She looked questioningly at Emmet, not sure what to really think for now. Emmett placing his strong arms around her, pulling her tightly into his embrace.

"Edward could you get anything from their thoughts? Maybe what their intentions are, anything?" He raised a brow to Edward, he had a pretty good idea the answer was no. If he had he would've said something already, but it didn't hurt to ask. Edward sighed, he didn't want to let his family down but he already was.

"No..I feel like they are stopping me from it. I can't really explain why though." He closed his black eyes, trying to get the captivating smell from his mind. He wanted nothing more to do but just run his lips over her body. Yet he couldn't explain why he felt so close to her. He hated himself for feeling that way, he had promised he would only feel that way with Bella. With fists curled into balls, he forced his eyes open again.

"We should get to class, we're all going to be late if we don't get to class ."

Moving quickly before the rest of his family he made his way into the school and into his classroom. He moved far too fast for a human, and if anyone had paid attention they would've noticed. But everyone was paying far too much attention on the new students in the school to be paying attention to him and his movements. He sat down in his seat in chemistry, he already knew they were going to be watching a movie on plant cells today. He had heard the Mr. Gomez complaining about not getting the good VCR player, and Mrs. Johnson getting it. Suddenly without warning he smelled her, she was so close. He heard the door open, as he looked up to meet eyes with her again. His own eyes opening wide in a dead stare. He was a deer trapped in the headlights with her.

'This can't be! Who's idea of torture is this damnit!' He thought to himself as he watched his own teacher stumble over his words. His own teacher was thinking horrible thoughts about what he would love to do to her. It made him growl, as if Mr. Gomez was stepping in his teritory. He stopped himself before he got any further in, she wasn't his and he didn't even want her. She disgusted him. The girl and her sister stood before them, arms linked as if they were protecting eachother. The girl who reminded him of Alice cowered a bit behind her, scared it seemed.

"Students can I have all your attention please. We have a couple of new students with us today. This is Jessica and Nickole Sebastian. They just moved here from Newfoundland Pennsylvania. You two can have the empty table in the back."

"Thank you." Nickole spoke lightly, her voice crisp and soft.

Even her voice captivated his sense. Nickole and Jessica moved to the back of the room, sitting side by side. As the teacher turned off the lights he could feel her eyes boring into his back. It took everything inside of himself to turn around and tackle her into the ground. To feel her body pressing into his own, to taste her lips, her blood. He knew she would be able to take his body fully, she was strong. He could feel her power flowing from her. When the bell rang he ran quickly from the room, finding his family in the lunch room. He didn't know if he could do this. He felt the urge to run, and it was strong. Silently he sat there in the lunch room as he waited for the rest of his family to show. Sighing he closed his eyes.

"You forgot this in the classroom. I think you might need it."

His eyes shot open to look up at the vixen before him. A curious smile playing her ivory pale face, her dark blue eyes looking into his own black. She slowly placed a notebook down in front of Edward, moving back from him slightly. His black eyes worried her a bit. He could feel it, she showed such compassion towards him.

"Thank you." He spoke coldly, hoping that his harsh voice would send her away quickly. Working better then he thought, she left, walking towards her own table with her family.

_"And yes Edward Cullen, your powers do work on us. But please refrain from it, the others really do not appreciate it. Thank you, and see you tonight." _

He felt her probe his mind, his mouth dropping a tad at the idea of her speaking to him. His eyes darted across the room to her, but she didn't even look at him. As if she had never talked to him in his mind. Yet a playful smile played across her lips, and he couldn't help but smile a bit in return.

"What's got you smiling Edward?" Emmett asked his brother, as he placed his tray of food he would never even touch in front of him.

"I love plant cells."

Edward looked directly at Emmett. He looked so confused by Edwards comment but decided to just brush it off as Edward being weird again. Soon the rest of the family joined them, Alice looking rather chipper.


	2. Meet The Sabastians

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her own characters-**

Edward went through the rest of the school day trying to avoid Nickole and the rest of her family. Yet everywhere he went he thought about her, he even found himself watching her from afar at times. As she opened her locker, as she smiled and talked to her family. The way her mouth turned up as she laughed lightly to them. Her laughter, was like chimes blowing through a gentle summers breeze. When the finale bell rang he almost ran from the building, jumping into his silver Volvo. To his surprise Alice and Jasper were already seated in the back seat. Jasper's arm thrown lightly over Alice's shoulders.

"So how was your day?" A sly smile played upon Alice's lips as she eyed him curiously, perhaps knowing something he did not. Raising a questioning brow at her, he pulled out of his parking space. Burning rubber out of the lot and pulling onto the road.

"It was fine. How was your day?" He stared straight forward the whole drive home, his mind on her.

"It was good, I had a class with one of the new students, the younger boy one. He's very nice, he had me laughing so hard today." Smiling Alice nuzzled into Jasper's grasp. He was smiling in return. When they arrived home, somehow Rosaline and Emmett had beat them there. Everyone was in the living room, including Carlise.

_'He must've taken off early from the hospital' _Edward thought to himself. He quickly plopped himself down on the cream colored couch in the living room. Waiting to see what was going to happen. Carlise looked at Edward directly, he must have known about what had caused his eyes to change so drastically, Emmett and his big mouth had to have said something.

"We're going to be meeting the Sebastian's at their own house tonight. So far there does not seem to be any hostile emotions towards us. I don't know what any of their powers are or if they have any for that matter. So everyone tread on egg shells so to speak. Everyone understand?" Carlise looked from face to face, taking an especially long time on Edward.

"Edward would you hang around for a minute, I want to talk to you real quick."

Carlise gave stern looks for the rest of the Cullen's to leave and to dare not listen. He wanted privacy for his conversation with Edward and knew they would all respect that. Edward didn't even move an inch from the couch, he looked like a beautiful Greek statue. Around the edges of his pupils were beginning to slowly take on their old golden tint. Being away from her helped to bring him down off his high. He did not like this feeling, it was as if he had drank five energy drinks at once and now he was crashing.

"Edward I as well as everyone else know how hard this year has been for you."

Edward closed his eyes tightly, he did not need a replay of how hard this year was. He had been through hell and back. Sighing he opened his eyes once again, looking at Carlise hard and long. His only thoughts were about Edward and his concern for him, considering the fact that Edward was his first born.

"We all care deeply for you, and want nothing but the best for you. Emmett spoke to me earlier about the incident today with you. He told me that you can't read any of their minds, and that the scent of one of them made you furious. Now if you think that you have to stay away from there or leave for awhile, then I will not stop you. None of us will. We want you to choose what you think is best for yourself." Placing his hand firm but gentle on Edwards shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. He then left, heading to the garage where the rest of the Cullen's waited. Esme smiled reassuringly as Carlise walked inside. She slowly walked over to him, embracing him tightly around the neck.

"It will be alright my love, he'll do what he feels is best. Do not worry. You'll show your age." She smiled at him, trying to lighten his mood a bit.

"Do you think he'll choose to stay with us?" Alice looked to Carlise with her grief stricken eyes. Edward meant the world to her, he had always been there for her when she needed him. If she lost him now, she didn't know what she would do. Carlise opened his mouth to speak but was cut off quickly.

"I think he'll stay." Edward walked into the garage, a smile playing his lips. His eyes back to the natural gold color of the family. Everyones eyes were on him. The energy in the room seemed to lift, at the apparent change in Edward. Carlise smiled, moving towards his black BMW. Holding open the door for Esme, she gracefully slipped into the passenger seat.

"Let's go then. Emmett I suggest you take your jeep, and I will take my car. Follow me, I know exactly where they live at."

Carlise quickly slid into the drivers seat of the BMW. While the rest of the Cullen's piled into the two different cars. Emmett, Rosaline, Alice and Jasper in the jeep, and Edward sat in the back seat of Carlise's. Carlise quickly drove along the roads to the Sebastian's residence. He had called Marcus Sebastian up earlier for directions to their house, and instantly knew the plantation they lived on. He pulled down a long dirt drive way, leading in front of a big white Gothic house. Marble steps leading up to the double doorway. Carlise grabbed onto the metal knocker on the doors, and knocked loudly twice. Slowly the double doors opened up to reveal a tall man with pitch black eyes, and chin length wavy black hair. He wore a red silk button down dress shirt tucked neatly into his black slacks. He smiled showing his pearly white sharp incisor's.

"Welcome Carlise" He placed his hand out to Carlise, shaking it eagerly. Carlise smiled in return, shaking his hand. Marcus moved back from the doorway, making room for the Cullen's to walk inside.

"Please come in, come in. Welcome to our home." Marcus held out his right arm, welcoming and beckoning the rest of the Cullen's inside his home, while his left hand held open the door.

The Cullen's walked inside the grand home, eyeing it up. In the front of the home was an open area with a wooden table in the middle of it, a vase filled with beautiful exotic flowers billowing out of it. To the left was a small open area which was lined with beautiful redwood bookcases, and computer desk with a family computer. A black leather arm chair sitting beside the bookcases. Further back on the left hand side was a small bathroom, and a small stairway leading to a small living area and two bedrooms. Further back was a huge kitchen with glass sliding doors that led out into the back yard, and next to the kitchen was a huge living area with a fireplace, and a huge black L-shaped couch and two black leather recliners. At the top of the living room wall was a square opening that showed an upstairs hallway. To the right of the lower house was a small dinning room area which held another kidney shaped couch, and a glass dinning room table. Leading up the stairs was a masters bedroom, two more bedrooms, another bathroom, and a large office that was lined with books and paintings in an old Gothic decorum. The double doors closed behind the Cullen's as Marcus faced them all.

"My name is Marcus Sabastian, this is my wife Mahuret." A tall skinny woman stood beside him instantly. Her dark auburn hair falling down to her midback, her hazel eyes showing the kindness and love deep within her. She wore a simple long green dress, with a green velvet sweater over it.

"And these are my daughters and sons." His hands pointed to the children who now stood beside each other, in the same order as they had been when they walked into the school together.

"My oldest son and daughter Murtagh and Lacey." Murtagh looked at the Cullen's a sly smile playing over his lips, his dark eyes looking angry in some type of way. Alice, had to look away again, becoming uneasy as he looked at them. Lacey's seductive ways didn't stop when she left school, as she looked to the Cullen's men, she winked in Emmett's direction. Rosaline had to contain a growl that was burning deep within her throat. Emmett noticing her uneasy, held tightly onto her, showing Lacey that he had the one and only person he would ever want.

"My next children are my youngest. Jessie and her husband Lestat, and Nickole." Jessie and Lestat clasped hands, leaning towards one another lovingly. Nickole stood by herself, looking around at all the Cullen's. Her eyes lingering slowly on Edwards golden eyes. She loved his natural eyes better than his black ones. They seemed menacing and hungry, something that sent chills down her spines. Carlise smiled, looking to all of the Sebastian's.

"It is nice to meet you all. This is my family, I believe some of your children already know some of mine." Carlise smiled, giving Edward a quick glance to see if his demeanor had changed. Thankfully he still looked the same, yet he noticed that he stared intently at Nickole.

"This is my wife Esme. Our sons Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Our daughters Rosaline and Alice." They all nodded, saying quiet hello's to them all. Murtagh eyed Edward curiously as he stared at his wife Nickole, a smirk meeting his lips.

_'This little Cullen has a crush on my wife. How perfect. I would love for him to try something, I would love to rip open his stone cold heart.'_He thought to himself. Slowly he walked up behind Nickole, placing his strong cold arms around her waist, pulling her back into his body. Smirking out at Edward as he saw the displeasure that plagued his face.

_'I want to just rip his head off, how dare he put his arms around her. I swear to god I am going to just..'_ He screamed into his mind, not intending anyone to hear him.

_'NO YOU AREN'T!' _Nickole screamed into his head, making him take a step back for a moment. He had forgotten that she could pry into his mind. His eyes not leaving her own. She stared deeply into him.

_'If you touch him, that will start a fight, and that's the last thing that anyone wants. He's just an idiot, ignore him. He's trying to get to you Edward, I would've thought you would've been able to see that.'_She slowly elbowed Murtagh hard in the gut, making him take a step back. Yet he didn't release his clutch upon her, just digging his fingertips deeper into her sides. It hurt her a bit, but she didn't let it show. Nor did she let herself think of the pain, she didn't want to start another fire underneath Edward.

Edward finally let his stare travel elsewhere, falling upon Alice who had been staring at the silent confrontation that began between Edward and Murtagh. Anger boring out of her golden eyes at Murtagh. Edward smiled, staring at his tiny sister. She would kill anyone who tried to hurt her family, if anyone just looked at her they would never know how much damage she could do.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Carlise would you and Esme care to join my wife and myself in my office where we can talk more privately." Marcus held out his arms towards the stair case. Carlise and Esme entered the office, with Marcus and Mahuret following and closing the door behind them. The silence in the lobby was horrible. Everyone looked so uncomfortable, and unwilling to move from their spot. Nickole looked around, deciding she had to open her mouth first.

"Would anyone care to watch TV or something? I swear we won't bite." She smiled sweetly, trying to break the tension. Edward smiled, laughing lightly at her joke. It seemed like to be working, but then again Edward probably would've laughed over anything she had said. Lacey sighed, bored with the Cullen's already. Lacey eyed Murtagh, giving him her seductive look, growling lightly in his direction.

"Come on Murtagh, let's head downstairs. I feel a need to feed a bit." She laughed lightly, heading down the stairs that led into the separate housing area. Murtagh, smirked, knowing what she wanted. He intended to give it to her. Nickole was no fun, she didn't even kiss him anymore. He let his arms drop from her, moving quickly and silently down the stairs. Rosaline and Emmett glanced around the house, deciding to wander around. Nickole sighed, watching Murtagh disappear. She still didn't know why she had married him, perhaps she felt bad for what she had done to him. Perhaps she had felt the need to fulfill the emptiness inside of her, either way she had, and there was no taking it back.

"Well I am going upstairs to finish my work. You are more than welcome to come, or you can stay down here." Nickole turned on the balls of her feet, heading quickly and quietly up the stairs. She went down the long hallway, passing by the square opening over the living room and into the back bedroom. She left her door open, knowing that at least Jessie and Lestat would be there, and sure enough there they were, sitting with each other on her small red couch in the corner of the room, watching the TV that was suddenly turned on. She sat down at her artist station, leaning over her current work of art. Lestat looked up as the three Cullen's walked into Nickole's bedroom, nudging Jessie to look in their direction. Jessie flashed them a kind smile.

"Nickole you seem to have vistors." Laughing lightly, she moved over on the couch, making room for anyone else to sit down. Nickole hearing what Jessie had said, looked up to be met with his glorious face again.

"Hello. Have a seat where ever you'd like. I know there aren't a lot but there should be just enough for this small group." She smiled warmly at them all. Alice and Jasper went and took a seat on the couch, seeming to fight snugly together. Edward leaned against her ivory dresser, taking in all the works of art surrounding her room. He was greatly impressed, she really was perfect.

"I'm sorry for Murtagh being so unkind to you Alice, he's nothing more but a big ass. If you ever would like me to I can take him down a peg or two." Nickole spoke to Alice, trying to ease her mind. She knew that Murtagh had thrown his anger towards her purposely, knowing it would attack her more so than anyone else. Alice smiled at Nickole, liking her already.

"Thank you, but If I have to, I'll take him down a peg myself." Giving an evil smirk at Nickole, she snuggled into Jasper's chest. His hands slowly running down her back. Nickole's attention turned back onto Edward, seeing him eyeing up all her art work.

"See anything you like?" She smiled at him, she loved someone who appreciated art. Something she could never talk about with Murtagh, his mind was only on three things, sex, food, and fighting.

"You have a great eye, and a great talent. Does it just come naturally or did you have to learn to do all this?" His eyes fell upon her, taking her all in. If he was human he would've had to take a deep breath, he now had an idea how Bella had felt when they were together. He thought about Bella again, he felt his heart tingle gently at the thought of losing her. Yet the pain wasn't so bad, not as bad as it once was.

"Thank you very much. I've always painted as long as I can remember. Art is just second nature to myself. Yet with everything always changing, there's always room to discover new things. Do you have any talents?" If she could she would've blushed. She smiled, looking down at her feet, and then back up to Edward. She could see him fidgeting a little.

"Not really." He smiled that beautiful crooked smile. The other's had been watching them and listening. Alice was the first one to open her mouth when she heard Edward playing down his musical talent.

"Don't be so modest Edward." She looked to Nickole directly, giggling lightly. Her laughter sounded like bells on a wind chime.

"Edward is musically talented. He can play the piano blindfolded, and he can even write his own music." Edward glared at Alice, he didn't need or want to play up his musical talent. Nickole laughed lightly as she saw Edward surprised face as Alice had spoken up for her brother.

"I love the piano, I play a little myself, but I am sure I am not as good as you." Nickole spoke kindly, trying to save Alice a bit. Edward broke his dead stare off of Alice as he looked back to Nickole, smiling at her comment. Perhaps he should thank Alice rather than be angry at her right now.

"I think the piano is a ridiculous instrument, and those who play are obviously weak." Murtagh leaned against the doorway to Nickole's bedroom, giving Edward an evil smirk. He loved to push his buttons, and he knew this one would hit him hard. Edward glared daggers at Murtagh, pushing himself off of the dresser. He stood defensivly in front of his siblings, his hands balled up into fists. Oh how much he wanted to punch this guy right square in his face. Nickole sensing that this was going south decided to intervene. Jumping up in front of Edward, her back to him, she placed her arms across her chest.

"I happen to think that those who open their mouths and are rude to guests are ridiculous pompous ass's who shouldn't even be opening their mouths." Nickole spoke harsh to Murtagh, trying to make a point of him to leave. He smiled at her, loving how much he was getting to her as well. He loved lighting a fire under her. Edward moved closer behind Nickole, he was surprised that she had defended him and his family.

"Edward. Carlise told me to come up and get you guys. We're ready to leave." Emmett stood behind Murtagh, his arms placed over his muscular chest. If this guy wanted to cause problems, he picked the wrong family to pick them on. Murtagh turned, eyeing up Emmett. Smirking he glanced back to Edward, who now had his brother and sister beside him.

"Guess it's time for you to go now. Pleasure to meet you Edward Cullen. I'm sure we shall meet again." Murtagh growled, turning and jumping over the square opening on the wall, landing down in the living room. A sigh escaping Nickole's crimson lips, she turned to face Edward, her arms dropping down to her sides.

"I am so very sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, I take everything he says with a grain of salt. I guess we're leaving though, it was nice to talk to you. Perhaps we can get together some time and I can play for you." He gave her another one of his crooked smiles. Placing a hand to the side of her arm, giving her a little squeeze. This was all the physical contact he wished, for now at least.

"Defiantly, and I can paint for you sometime." She smiled, looking to Jasper and Alice.

"It really was a pleasure to meet you all. I hope to speak to you all again. Have a safe drive home." Nickole turned on her side, letting them walk by. She sighed, watching them all leave, hearing the door close downstairs.

_'Nickole, come to my office, we need to speak.'_Marcus spoke quick and harsh in her mind. Slipping out of her room, and quickly into his office. She came to stand before his big oak desk. Marcus sitting in his brown leather chair. His finger steepoled in front of his face.

"You wanted me." Her arms were placed directly across her chest, her eyes looking forlorn. She knew why he had called her here, there was only one reason, he wanted to speak to her about the plan.

"I smoothed things over with Carlise, they have no idea about our plans. You've gotten close to one of the Cullen's, that's good. It can help us out greatly, I want you to continue seeing him, get close, find out all their weakness's. I want them to remember the Sebastian clan, for all time." His lips curled up, leaving traces of his smirk upon his face. She sighed, she didn't want to hurt Edward, but she knew she had no choice.

"I will."

Her eyes dropped down to the floor, her dark blue eyes filling lightly with tears, that she refused to let spill. Marcus came to stand behind her, placing both hands on the side of her upper arms, rubbing them gently.

"They will remember your name, you shall have the revenge you seek. Take the Cullen's down." He whispered lightly into her ears. She turned her head, wishing she was anywhere but here right now.


	3. Come Clean

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her own characters**

Nickole turned, shrugging Marcus's hands off of her arms. She made her way down the hallway and into her room, closing her door quietly behind her. She slumped down onto her bed, her stomach pressing down into the comfort of her bedding. Slowly she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks, falling down onto her comforter. Running her hand over her cheek, she rubbed them away.

"He's not the same man, he can't be. He died, Marcus told me, a copy of him isn't as good as the real version."

She leaned down over the edge of her bed, grabbing the small wooden box underneath her bed. She slid open the top, bringing out the tattered worn photograph of the man she used to love, slowly touching the edges of his chiseled face. He had died when the plague had hit, but she had loved him so much. She felt like she would die when he did, she didn't even get a chance to bury his body. The doctors had taken him away, but in respect she buried his mother. Marcus was all she had left after her precious love had died, he had been the one to console her. If it wasn't for Marcus she never would've known about his death. She never would've rushed to the old hospital to find herself to late. She laid there all night long, clutching onto her photograph.

--

Murtagh had waited for Nickole to leave before he entered Marcus's office. Slamming the door behind him. He glared straight at Marcus, anger boring out of his eyes and into Marcus's own.

"What do you want Murtagh? You've caused enough trouble tonight. If I hadn't smoothed things over with Carlise, I believe we would've had some problems." Marcus stared intently at Murtagh, making his way back behind his desk and sitting down behind it.

"I do not like the idea of that Cullen getting close to her, she's my wife! MINE! I never agreed to this!" Murtagh, was now instantly at the front of Marcus's desk, his hands slamming down on top of it. His eyes were now a deep crimson color at his anger. Marcus eyed him curiously, he showed a hint of fear at Murtagh's anger.

"I do not care what you want. I only want the Cullen's dead, I want to feel Carlise's blood running over my tongue, to feel the snap of his neck under my finger tips. And if you do anything to stop me I will have to have you killed Murtagh. Edward got close to her, they don't want Lacey, they've made that quite obvious. We will go with Edward and Nickole, let her play her own magic into his heart. You have Lacey following you like a puppy dog, you can't have everything. Now leave before I get your wife in here." Marcus, waved his hand in front of Murtagh's face, sending him away.

"I will not stay silent for long, remember I am stronger than yourself Marcus. Nickole won't even be able to save you, remember that." With his last word he left the room, but not before letting out a deep rumbling growl in her throat.

Marcus sighed, rubbing his fingertips over his forehead, he had only had Murtagh made for his brute strength, plus he always had a thing for rich blood.

--

Nickole felt two hands upon the side of her head, brushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Her senses picked up the familiar scent. Mahuret was sitting on her bed, and before Nickole realized it, Mahuret had placed her head in her lap. Running her cold fingertips over her head.

"I'm guessing you heard everything?" Nickole spoke lightly, with hurt deep within her voice.

"Yes, you don't have to do this. You can leave, run far away from here. From them all." Mahuret tried to calm Nickole, trying to relax her fear.

"I can't, if I leave they will come looking for me. I can never escape them, and I can not escape my fate...Maybe I can try to stay away from Edward, if I keep a distance he won't be able to get hurt...I can't hurt him Mahuret, he looks so much like him..It would feel like I was hurting him." She stifled back her tears.

Mahuret, felt so horrible for what Marcus was putting her through. To force her to make his "so" called family. To lie to the Cullen's, especially the one who looked like her dearly departed love. It was cruel, but she did not have the strength to try to attack Marcus. Nickole was the strongest vampire here, beside from Murtagh and perhaps Lacey.

"Jessie and Lestat are waiting for you in your car, but if you'd like you can stay home. Marcus already left for the office, he would never know." Mahuret sighed, she knew Nickole would go to school, just to see Edward, even if she had to use him. Nickole sighed, making a quick movement over to her closet. She pulled out a simple pair of flared light blue jeans, and a black tee-shirt. Throwing her black pea coat over it all and tossing her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"You know me better then that. I can't stay away from him. I feel my body want to love him, but my mind says no. I made a promise not to love anyone ever again, and I've kept to that promise. Not even Murtagh could take a place for my Edward. Not even this copy." She sighed, turning and heading out the front door. Sliding into the drivers seat, she pulled out of the gravel driveway quickly, letting her feelings fall behind her. Lestat and Jessie never said a word, they knew when she needed peace and quiet, and this was one of those times.

Murtagh followed quickly behind her car, one hard hand on the wheel. He was so angry over what he had to let happen. Angry that he was just supposed to watch as some other man got close to his wife, he would rather let her die then let this Cullen touch her. Lacey smirked, watching the anger build up inside of Murtagh.

"What's the matter jealous? I don't know why you married her, she's not even that pretty." Lacey's poison words spat at Murtagh, she had wanted him for so long, wanted to be his wife. She wanted to paint a masterpeice of destruction with him, filled with human blood.

Yet he only gave her his body, never his name. He didn't want her to be his wife, Nickole had been his perfect woman ever since she had walked into his desolate city oh so long ago. She had enticed him with her beauty, and it was there in the night where she made him, where she shared her eternity with him. Where Marcus had killed his horrid family, and left him for the blame of it all. Yet his beautiful devil had come back for him, in that prison cell, the day before his hanging. She had come to take him away. He owed her his last name, and now to think some little Cullen was going to come between him and his prize. Never, ever would he let this happen. He glared at Lacey, giving her a loud growl of distaste.

"She's my wife, and only my wife. No one will touch her, I will kill this Cullen before he even has a chance to think about it." With that he turned his attention back out onto the road, he hadn't realized that they were already at school. He pulled to a quick stop beside Nickole's car. He stared out as Edward leaned against his own silver Volvo. He was alone, he could take him down quickly if he wanted. No too many witness's, plus Nickole would do anything to stop him. He would need to bide his time, wait for the perfect moment to kill Edward. Nickole let out a depressed sigh, she saw Edward waiting for her. Blocking her thoughts from him, she pulled herself out of her car. Making her way swiftly across the parking lot to come before him. He flashed her that smile of his, that damned crooked smile. If she could, she would've melted right there on the pavement in front of him.

"I wanted to walk with you to class if that's alright. Maybe we could talk some more about art."

"Of course, I would love for you to walk with me Edward." She smiled sweetly to him. Edward held out his arm to her, the perfect gentleman. She wondered to herself how old he really was, for this type of act. She gratefully took his arm, walking with him into the school. As they walked through the hallways eyes fell immediately upon them. So many thoughts running about Edward and the new girl who walked beside him. The boys called him lucky, the girls called her lucky. His own family stared in amusement. Alice was just so happy, her thoughts almost throbbing in his head.

_'EDWARD! Don't screw this up! You guys are so cute together, a match made in heaven, HA!' _Edward gave Alice a quick look. Flashing her a quick smile and wink. He had to admit, Alice was right. Nickole was just like him, he never would have to worry about killing her. She also had the same opinions about art and music, he loved to be able to talk to her. As they walked into the science room, he walked to her seat beside her sister. Letting her arm go softly, he didn't want to. Jessie looked to them both smiling.

"You two have created a stir. Everyone is talking about you two walking arm in arm." She couldn't help but laugh lightly at this thought. Humans were so easily stirred. Nickole quirked a brow at her, glancing over to Edward. He was smiling, he liked causing such a commotion.

"Figures, you would love to give them all a heartattack. What are you going to do next, kiss me?" She laughed lightly. Edward's mouth stopped smiling, his eyes becoming serious. She had hit a certain note within him, she hadn't meant to. Before she could say anything to him, he turned and walked away, sitting down in his seat. He never turned back around to her, never looked at her the whole time in class. When she tried to pry into his mind she was surprised to find that he had blocked her out.

"What happened?" Jessie looked between them both, talking in their light vampire voices.

"I don't know." Nickole felt something rising in her, a lump. She wanted to just cry. As the bell rang Edward was out of his seat, and gone before she could catch up to him. She silently walked to lunch with her sister, watching as the rest of family piled into the lunch room. Her dark blue eyes looked up to see Edward sitting over at his lunch table with his own family. She walked as slow as she could over to his table, coming to stand behind him. He wouldn't even look at her, the rest of the Cullen's looking at her, even they were at a loss for words.

"..Edward..I'm really sorry if I said something to hurt you.." She had to stop herself, she could feel the tears rising behind her eyes. Jasper could feel the hurt inside of her, he felt tears rising up behind his own eyes.

_'Edward please talk to her, she's really sorry. She doesn't want to hurt you...I think she might even love you.'_Jasper begged his older brother, trying to pursuade him to talk to her. Yet he felt Edward, he was hurt, closed off.

"No." Was all Edward spoke, Jasper knew he was talking to him. Nickole even had an idea he wasn't talking to her.

She didn't even bother holding back her tears at this point. She just started crying, right there in front of all the Cullen's. She turned quickly, making her way out of the lunch room. She didn't even care if she had run like a blur, she couldn't dare to be anywhere in that lunchroom. She slammed the door shut on her Volkswagen Jetta, coming very close to shattering the glass. Speeding out of the parking lot, she raced her car along the long roads, heading for home. Her eye site blurry from all of her tears. She felt a sudden urge to pull off the main road, pulling onto a small dirt road. Pulling her car to a stop, her two hands clutching tightly onto the wheel. She ran out of her car, running through the forest. The trees turning into blurry images by her side, as she dodged one every now and again. She came to a stop to a beautiful opening, surrounded by wildflowers.

"This place is just so beautiful."

Captivated by her surroundings, she just stood in the same spot, turning slowly around in circles as she looked over the clearing. It was a beautiful garden of floral, with beautiful willow trees hanging down around the outside of it, as if guarding it from being ruined. She laid down in her little space, letting the wind blow the flower petals around her body. Her eyes closed, letting her body relax. She must have been laying there awhile, because when she woke up next it was just becoming early morning. She stood up, taking one last look at her sanctuary. She felt a renewed strength, running through the forest even faster than yesterday. She came to stand beside her car, rummaging through her messenger back in the passenger seat. She came out with a change of clothes, tossing them on quickly. She was wearing a change of blue jeans, white tank top, and a light green and white zip up sweater. Looking around at the road, she realized that she wasn't far from the Cullen's house. She felt a need, a want building inside of her, she had to see him. With that she jumped into her car, driving fast towards the Cullen's house. She pulled off the side of the road, a mile away from their house. She would watch Edward from afar, it was the only way. She ran up behind the Cullen's house, landing in a tall pine tree behind Edwards window. She could see him walking around his room, he was reading. He was gorgeous. It was then that she heard the phone ring, seeing Edward pick up a cordless phone, she could hear everything that was said.

"Hello" Edwards voice spoke lightly into the phone, a bit distracted.

"Edward I'm standing next to Nickole's car. And Emmett said he can smell her scent heading towards the house. We think she might be there, do you see anything?" Rosalie's voice spoke quick, but Nickole heard every word, her mouth dropping open. Instantly she dropped herself from the tree, hitting the ground and running. Edward, saw the branches on the tree move. He opened his window, catching a whiff of her beautiful scent. After that he didn't wait any longer to go to school, he jumped in his car, heading out on the paved road. He saw Emmett and Rosalie still standing beside Nickole's car, he pulled over on the side of the road ahead of Emmett's jeep. He could see Alice and Jasper still sitting inside of it. He walked over to Rosalie, hands in his pockets.

"Did she come back?" He spoke, trying not to convey his emotions. Rosalie shook her head.

Nickole stood about a mile back from her car, glancing at her watch. She was going to be late for school if she didn't get going. She would have to share books with the rest of the students today.

_'Screw it, I can't wait for them' _She thought to herself, as she headed off towards school. It took her longer then the Cullen's to get there, but she was there. She padded inside the crowded hallway of students, as she walked up to her locker. She could feel eyes on her. Turning her head, she looked to see Edward, Alice, and Jasper staring at her. She turned her head back quickly, trying to ignore the eyes on her. Slowly she opened her locker, only to be met with a surprise. Her messenger bag was placed gently inside. As she pulled it out, a smile met her lips. Underneath her bag was a red rose with a note beside it.

'Thought you might need this. Edward'

She laughed lightly, looking back to Edward. A smile playing his lips once again. Murtagh watched them both. He saw the rose she held, he knew it was from him. That was it, he was done being nice and standing back. He marched through the hallway, pushing Edward back into the group of lockers. His hands holding hard onto his shoulders.

"Who the hell do you think you are? She's my wife, she doesn't want you, stay the hell away from her." Murtagh glared at Edward as a crowd of kids watched in horror. Edward didn't want to fight back, he knew if he did someone would get hurt, or even worse die.

"She makes her own choices, you are not the boss of her. I see how you treat her, she's means nothing to you. While she means the world to me!" Edward shouted back at Murtagh, not scared of him. Nickole seeing as Murtagh had Edward pinned against the locker, she made a split decision. She ran through the crowds of kids that had gathered around the two, pushing her way through. She ran at Murtagh, not going to let Edward get hurt. She punched him square in the jaw, pushing him back across the floor. Taking a defensive stance in front of Edward, she glared at Murtagh.

"Don't you ever touch him again. It's not his fault that I don't love you, and it's not his fault that I love him." She spoke the last part with every fiber of her being, meaning every last word. She could feel Edward come up behind her, looking at her.

"You love me?" She slowly turned around, her face softening as she saw him.

"Yes Edward, I love you." The next thing that she knew was that she was in Edwards arms, his lips upon her own. Her hands running up his chest, coming to rest around his neck. While one of her hands caressed the back of his head, running her fingers through his bronze hair. Although it only lasted a moment, it felt like a lifetime. She felt as if she had kissed these lips before. Suddenly a teacher came running into the middle of the frenzy, trying to break everything up.

"Everyone to your classrooms, NOW! and you two stop kissing in the halls." Edward pulled away from Nickole, breaking their linked moment. He smiled, looking deeply into her eyes. He took her hand in his own, as they walked silently hand in hand to science class. Nickole felt ecstatic at that moment, and yet inside she felt her heart breaking.


	4. An Achy Breaky Heart

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her own characters**

The rest of the morning went by so slowly, as if time itself was ticking by slowly. After the incident in the hallway Edward and Nickole were inseparable. Except in science class where they had separate seats, and yet Nickole couldn't help but look over to Edward every once in awhile. Only to met with his own teasing glances. He wanted to be beside her even more than she did it seemed. As soon as the bell rang Edward was standing beside her table. Grabbing her books up in one hand, the other taking her hand in his own. They walked silently to lunch, she was used to sitting with her own family, and he was used to sitting with his. Neither of them knew how this was going to work.

"Neither of us are going to be welcomed at my table ya know. I don't even know how your family is going to take it all." A sigh escaped her perfect lips as his stone cold arms embraced her to his chest. His hands cupping her face gently.

"I don't care what they have to say, I am happy, that should be good enough for them." With that he placed a soft kiss upon her quivering lips, she loved it when he kissed her. It felt like heaven really existed on earth. As they parted and walked into the lunch room, the whispers came from every side. Nickole's eyes went directly to her once ago lunch table, watching as Lestat and Jessie eyed the new couple curiously.

_'He had better not hurt you, I swear he will regret it if he does.' _Lestat thought to himself, knowing Nickole would be the only one to hear him. Nickole had made sure no one would be able to hear any of her own families thoughts, it was something Marcus had asked her to do when they first moved to the new city, and it was something she thought needed to defiantly be done. If she hadn't they all would've been found out long ago and killed.

_'He won't, trust me, he love's me. Has Murtagh or Lacey mentioned any plans of attack upon Edward? if they did I need to know right away, so I can counterattack them. I won't let them hurt him.' _Nickole stared deeply into Lestat's brown eyes, keeping the link open between them right now. Even Edward had noticed, but he knew this was something she obviously had to keep to herself at the moment.

_'No, nothing. He's actually quite calm, so you know he's planning something. Be careful, if Marcus finds out you are backing out, then he will attack you in return, and you know he will find out.' _Nickole smiled at him, mouthing a simple.

"Be safe" He nodded, mouthing the same in return to her. Feeling a sudden change in Edward's stance, she looked up into his face. A smile played his lips, well this had to be good then. She looked over in the direction where he was, seeing his families lunch table. There were now two empty chairs there, where there had at one time only would've been one. At least she knew someone accepted her and Edward together. Feeling herself being tugged over to the empty chair, she took a seat. Every once and awhile she felt a warning deep within her mind, it kept replaying itself over and over again. So she decided that she would ignore it, she would enjoy the time she had now with Edward. The remainder of school went by so quickly, she didn't even realize it was over till Edward was outside her Art classroom. Clutching her sketch book close to her body, she made her way over to where he stood. Taking in all his glory, he was simply amazing to herself.

"Do you want to go back to my house, or would you rather go somewhere where there won't be prying eyes and ears?" He asked her, gently brushing a stray hair behind her ear. She sighed, closing her eyes at his touch. She knew exactly where she wanted to bring him, where they could have peace and quiet. Where they could be alone.

"Actually I know someplace where we can go. You'll have to drive though, my car is still a mile outside of your house." Smirking at him, she took his hand as they walked to his car. Being the gentleman that he was, he opened the passenger door for her. She gracefully slid into the seat, letting the door close lightly after her. As they drove she directed him with directions she replayed from her memory. As soon as they came to a stop on the side of the road, they began to run through the forest, hand in hand. They emerged together through the willow trees into the garden of exotic wild flowers. Edward took in the scent and beauty of the oasis.

"Simply breath taking. Yet not as breath taking as yourself my love." As he spoke these beautiful words, he came up behind Nickole. Placing his arms gently around her waist, his lips grazing gently over her luscious neck. She shuddered lightly, feeling his lips tease her neck. She loved every moment of this.

"Do you think I could ask you a few questions my love?" Edward was still a bit curious over her family, wanting to know more about them. Her hands ran slowly over his own, cupping them softly.

"Hm?" Her eyes closed softly, as she waited for his questions. Willing to answer anything right now.

"Why do you each have different colored eyes? It is usually known that all vegetarian vampires have gold eyes, while human drinkers have blood red so to speak." He continued to kiss up her neck, catching her gently behind the ear lobe. A sigh escaping her mouth before she spoke.

"Not really sure actually. We all have had the same trait, guess it is just something Marcus gave ourselves when he made us." Her finger tips began to push back the under his jacket and shirt, touching the skin on his arms gently.

"Interesting, Carlise didn't know what to make of it. He said it must be something have to do with the vampire who first bit Marcus, that his maker must have been a very old vampire." He smiled as he heard the sighs she made, he loved to please her. He also loved the feel of her own body touching his.

"Any more questions you would like to ask?" She smiled, as she felt him ridding himself of his jacket, now only wearing a black tee-shirt.

"Why do you cry? We are not supposed to shed tears, and yet you actually cried yesterday. If Jasper could, he would've cried along with you." He changed sides of her neck, begining to slowly kiss up her neck again.

"I was told by Marcus that when I was made, I did something horrible. So horrible that deep down somewhere caused a bit of my humanity to reappear. It is strange, at times I feel such a deep remorse when I hear a child cry, I can't help but just cry deep tears." His lips against her skin was ecstasy. She could stay here forever with him.

"Now it is my turn." Edward saw the smile that grew upon her face, could feel her body twitch lightly every once and awhile when he kissed somewhere special on her neck.

"Ask away my love." He smiled in return, willing to be open with her as well.

"Well it is really just one question. When were you reborn? I just want a bit of history on you, you are very interesting ya know." Laughing lightly, he sighed. Slowly going into his memories, ready to answer her question.

"Well I was on my death bed. Dying of the plague beside my mother in a hospital. Carlise was the doctor there. My mother knew what he was, and asked him, well begged him really to save me. Carlise was alone at the time, and knew I was dying anyway, so he took me and ran. When we were safely away he bit me, made me his first companion, his first son."

Her eyes shot open, her body tensing under his grip. She couldn't believe this, he couldn't be the same man, he had died. Edward feeling her tense up, turned her to face him. When he saw her startled expression, he tightened up himself with worry for her. He had no idea how this had come on, what had caused it.

"Nickole, love what's wrong?" His hands cupped her cheek in his hand, stroking it back and forth with his thumb. He stared deeply into her dark blue eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Nickole please, please talk to me."

She still didn't move. She stood there in shock. The man she had loved, the man she had wanted to be with forever. He now stood in front of her, but he shouldn't be. According to Marcus, he was dead. He had lied to her, but how had she fallen for it. That explained everything though. Her need to be beside Edward, her want to have his hands always on her. The desire to kiss him constantly, the love that burned deep within herself. It was her Edward, she had been tricked into hurting her Edward. She snapped herself out of it long enough to run, faster than she ever had run before. Not even Edward could keep up with her. She ran away with her tail between her legs now. She was a horrible person, how could she have hurt him. She needed to escape, she needed to leave before she hurt him any worse. By the time she had stopped running she was at her old home. Nobody was home, it was dead inside, perfect timing. She grabbed what she needed from her room. She made her way to Lestat and Jessie's bedroom, leaving a white envelope addressed to them and Mahuret. She wanted them to know what she had discovered tonight, and why she had to leave without saying good-bye. She told them how much she loved them, and if they ever needed her to just think of her and she would be there. With that she left, running quickly back to where her car was still parked from early this morning. She turned around, giving the area one last look.

"Good-bye Edward. I love you." She sped off, driving as fast as she could. She would head for New York City, nobody would be able to find her there."

--

Edward still clutched onto the sketch pad Nickole had left in his car. He had decided to call her house instead of show up. After barely one ring, an older woman's voice picked up the phone, Mahuret he guessed.

"Hello"

"Mahuret, it's Edward. Nickole left her sketch pad in my car, and I was just wondering if she wanted me to drop it off or bring it to school tomorrow." He drummed his fingertips on his wall of Cd's as he tried to look for one to listen to.

"Edward I don't know how to tell you this, but Nickole left. She's not coming back." Edward dropped his current CD from his hands, letting it shatter on his bedroom floor.

"What?! Why?! Where is she?! Why didn't anybody stop her?!" A roar came from his voice, he hadn't meant to yell at Mahuret, but he was taken off guard by the news. Mahuret was not angry or upset, she realized just how much he must have loved her to be so angry like this.

"I don't know why really, she just said she had to get away. She was gone before we got home, she left a note, but she didn't say where she was going. I'm so sorry Edward, if I hear anything I will call you. I am so sorry Edward." Edward could hear the remorse in her voice, she stricken with grief herself. He clicked off the coredless phone, letting it rest against his head as he crouched down. How could she possibly leave like this, why would she. He shut his eyes tightly, falling deeper into his black abyss. He had always known he could never be happy, and now this just proved it. He lost the second person he had ever loved, he refused to love again. He couldn't do this, not again.

"Edward?" Carlise placed a soft hand upon Edward's shoulder, trying to be of some comfort for his son.

"...Nickole...She's...gone..."


	5. Broken Memories

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters**

Nickole had been gone for about two weeks now, she had been staying at a small studio apartment she had bought awhile back. It was out of the view of the public, and had a very big night life, so she was free to step outside in the dark and not have prying eyes upon her. She had been so busy throwing herself into her art that she had neglected to call her family to see how they were doing. Yet she was also afraid that Marcus would answer the phone and try to sense where she was, she was surprised he hadn't figured it out already. She glanced at the clock on her wall, it was noon right now, if she was lucky Mahuret would be there alone, while Marcus was off at work and the rest were at school. Hesitating she picked up her black cordless phone, dialing the numbers without even having to look at them. It seemed like forever till someone finally answered.

"Hello?" It was a Mahuret, she had timed this perfectly.

"Mahuret, it's Nickole. How are you doing?" She tried to keep the conversation light, not wanting to let Mahuret feel the emotions building up inside of her.

"Oh goodness honey, I am fine, how are you? I've been so worried, Lestat and Jessie have too. They miss you all so much, and well so does Edward, he calls me every day to see if I have heard from you. I think if he doesn't hear anything soon he's going to come looking for you." Mahuret smiled, she couldn't help but feel a sigh of relief hearing Nickole.

"I'm glad you are all okay.." She sighed, she knew Edward would come looking for her. He was going to be a very big problem, if he left his family and came there then she knew Marcus would find her. He would follow Edward straight to her.

"Mahuret call him, tell him that I'm doing amazing and that I am very happy. Try to play up how amazing I am doing, then maybe he won't try to find me." She didn't like decieving Edward, but it was the only way she could see to saving him.

"Alright, are you sure though? I know you miss him, but I don't blame you for leaving. Maybe you should try talking to Edward, explain things to him. Maybe it would help." She knew Nickole would never do it, but she had to try to reason with her. Edward wouldn't take this lying down.

"You know I can't, it would put you in danger. I miss him so much, but I can't put him in danger. Has Marcus tried anything?" She drummed her fingers on her small round kictchen table. Putting her worry in her family was a way to take the heat off herself and Edward.

"He's worried that you might try to sell him out to the Cullen's. He's tried having Murtagh sense you, but it hasn't been working. It has been too long since you two were close together, his connection is lost. Which is positive for you though."

"Yet not for you. He's taking it all out on you three of you, isn't he?" Marcus was a selfish jerk, he would do anything to try to bring herself back to him, including putting the rest of them in danger.

"You know him too, well, but we are fine. We don't know where you are so he can't get anything out of us that we don't know." Nickole could feel a growl burning deep within her throat. Her need to protect her family.

"Yes I know, but I want you to alert me though if he goes too far. I don't care about anything but you right now. Promise me you will do that if he tries anything."

"Of course hunny, but don't let yourself get caught for us. You taught us well, we know how to protect ourselves. Everything will be fine.." Mahuret hesitated, sensing Marcus's car slowly pulling into the drive.

"I have to go, he's coming though. Be safe my little one, I love you dearly."

"I love you too, be safe. Tell Lestat and Jessie I love them too." Nickole could feel the need for Mahuret to get off the phone and quickly hung up. She didn't want Marcus to know where she was. Sighing, she moved back over to her art studio. She pulled her stool up, taking a seat down as she leaned over her current project. It was a profile sketch of the most amazing person to ever enter her life. His beautiful crooked smile, and those deep eyes looking back at her, as if he was really staring at her.

"Edward.."

--

Edward stared into his science book, as he took notes about their newest subject. It had been far too long since she had left, he still hadn't heard anything about her, he knew Mahuret would call him if she had, she promised him. It seemed like Jessie and Lestat were taking her disappearance just as bad. They had the same clear dark circles under their own eyes, they hadn't fed lately either. He pulled out the now worn sketch book she had left in his car that day. His fingers traced over the same pictures she had drawn, the beauty and heartfelt love that went into each and every single one. It was as if he had some part of herself when he had her sketch book with himself. The last pages of her book were filled with sketches of himself, she had thought about him so greatly. The bell rang again as he stood up, gathering his items and heading for the door. He noticed Jessie taking her small cell phone out of her pocket, her eyes opening wide as she read something. Edward eyed her curiously, something had really gotten her attention. As he walked the hallway on his way to lunch, he noticed another member of Nickole's family, it was Lestat. He walked as if he had a weight lifted off his shoulders, quirking a brow in his direction. Lestat looked at him, a smile playing his lips. As Edward made it into the lunch room he sat himself down at the table, his family following him soon. As he sat there silently in his chair, staring off into space.

_'How can they both be so happy all of a sudden, she's still gone. If she was here they wouldn't even be here, they would've left to go see her...No it's something else..Somethi..SHE CALLED!'_ His eyes opening wide he jumped up from his chair in one instant. He didn't even say anything as he ran from the lunchroom, heading for the main doors. He ignored the calls from teachers for his hall pass, from kids as he bumped them in the hall ways. When he reached his car, he quickly hit the button on his keys to open his car. As he slid into the Volvo, he reached into the glove compartment of his car, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed the all too familiar number, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" It was Mahuret, she had been expecting for him to be calling. It was only a little time before he would figure out she had called.

"Mahuret, where is she? Is she okay?" He was so eager, maybe he would be able to find her now. To see her, or even talk her into coming back home with him.

"Yes Edward she called. She didn't say where she was, but that she was very happy."

_'Happy? How can she be happy?'_ She was so happy when they were together, he knew it. Something was wrong, if she didn't really love him then she wouldn't have sketched him in her sketch book, she wouldn't have told him she loved him. No she was lying to him, he knew it. He had to get to the bottom of this, and now.

"No you're lying. I can't read your thoughts, but I know you are. She loves me. Why would you lie to me? Unless she asked you to. Please Mahuret, please tell me why." He begged her now, he needed to find her. Mahuret felt him reaching out to her, and she couldn't just lie. Not to him, he needed to know the truth.

"She's lying to us all Edward, of course she's not happy. She love's you and she's away from you, from us. She should be home with us. I hope she will come back, but I'm not sure if she will. Only time will tell. Just give her some time Edward, I know she will be back."

With that, Mahuret hung up the phone. He felt a little comfort now, Mahuret had a way of doing that without giving too much away at the same time. It was a gift of hers. He let out an exhausted sigh, if he was human he didn't know if he would still be alive after all this. Tossing his cell back into his glove compartment, he stared back at the school. He could go back to class right now, he could smooth over his teacher and get out of a detention, but he didn't want to. He shoved his key into the ignition, revving the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. He began heading home, but felt a sudden urge to pull off the road. As he stopped his car, he stepped out. He recognized the scent, he had come here the day she had left. He shut his door, running into the forest. Everything went by in such a blur as he felt a sudden buzz. Stopping immediately in the middle of the clearing he looked around. He felt all the memories running through his mind, her body so close next to his own. Her skin, her scent. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall down to the ground below him. His body laying back against the cold wet ground. The flowers they had last seen had begun to wilt. As if their love being so far gone had caused them to leave.

"Why'd you have to leave?" He laid his hand over his heart, if it was beating right now he would've died from the pain.

--

Nickole stared out her windows inside of her apartment, the sun was going to set soon. Silently she undressed herself from her plaid night shorts, and her black tee shirt. She pulled on a paid of straight skinny legged dark wash jeans, and a dark blue thermal shirt, and her black ballet flats. She made her way up the stairs to the roof of her apartment, camera in hand. She wanted to catch the beauty of the sun setting over the city. Raising the camera up to her light blue glistening eyes she shot off a few photos. Sighing as she got what she had wanted, she came to sit down on the ledge of her apartment, the sun glinting off her pale white skin in rainbows.

"Edward." She wished so much that he could be right here beside her now, experiancing the beauty of the sun set. She wanted to just see him right now, she kicked herself a little at the fact that she never took a picture of him. She knew she had to get out, get away from the reminder of thoughts everything seemed to bring her. The sun had set she could walk around the city and not worry about someone seeing her skin glittering like a diamond. She left slid her camera into the messenger bag that was quickly thrown over her shoulder. Glancing down she let herself slip off the roof onto the pavement below, trying to not leave a mark on the side walk.

_'A few cracks, not bad.'_ She thought to herself as she walked quickly from the outskirts of the city, making her way into the main part of New York.

The city was so alive with movement and life that she wasn't looked at like some freak, she could do anything she wanted. Thrusting her hands into the pockets of her jeans, as her foot steps hit the walk ways of a thousands pained lives. A few other vampires that walked along the streets eyed her curiously, not knowing what to think about her. They could sense that she didn't drink humans, the smell of animal blood potent on he breath. She let their eyes drag over herself, she ignored the stares. She came into a small coffee shop, the Bohemian aura could be seen all over the place. Some people huddle in the corner, talking quietly to eachother as they drank the coffee in their hands. She took a seat down towards the window, watching everyone move quickly to get home. Their lives destined, timed, unlike her own.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A deep voice spoke to her. She looked up, seeing the beautiful ivory skin of a man before her. He had deep crimson eyes, a human drinker, what a surprise. The city was crawling with them. He had short corn blonde hair. He was somewhat muscular, tall. He wore a simple black long sleeved button up tee shirt, black slacks, boots, and throw all together with a black leather trenchcoat. He looked exactly like the stero type of Goth.

"Yes, quite." She quirked a curious brow up at him. He sat himself down across from her, reaching his hand across the table top. Being cautious she held her hand over to him, taking it. He brought it up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"My name is Gabriel, pleasure to meet you." He released her hand back to her, noticing how cautious she was. He didn't want to startle her.

"Nickole, pleasure to meet you as well." As she took her hand back, she placed it into her lap. She wasn't sure what had compelled him to talk to her, normally they like to keep to themselves in this area. Unless they were created from each other.

"You are not from this area, I can defiantly tell from your eyes. So can I ask where you are from exactly?" She wasn't sure if she should talk to him about this, or why he was even so curious about herself.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm alone for now, moved from my families house. They were from Pennsylvania currently. We're all vegetarian's. Why so curious?" She answered him truthfully, not to reveal exact locations. A smirk broke out over his lips, showing his pearly white incisors.

"Well your eyes and scent caught my attention. I wanted to know more about you, you're unique. Plus how could I resist myself from talking to such a beauty." Giving her a little wink at his last comment. She smiled, letting out a light laugh at his comment. He was smooth for a vampire.

"Alright, I'll give you that much. So what are you doing in this area, I can definitely tell that you are not from here." She quirked a brow at him, hoping that he would answer her as truthfully as she did to him.

"Hmm..What gives it away?"

"Well any vampire from here does not just come up to a stranger and talk to them, they go with more caution. Especially a vegetarian such as myself." Sitting back in her seat, relaxing around this new vampire now.

"True. I am from Italy. I came for a visit, to see how much has changed in the last twenty five years."

_'Italy? Volterri then, that would explain as much.'_ She thought quietly to herself, as she just stared at him.

"Yes I am a part of the Volterri. They decided to let me have a little vacation. I am a part of their warriors there and since I've been a good boy they let me go." He smirked at the good boy comment he stated.

"Ah. Anything new from the Volterri then? I do have to say I am surprised they would let one of their good warriors go, they usually don't do this unless they send them on a mission." She eyed him as she stated her last comment. It was a known fact that unless they have a mission to go on the Volutrri never let them go off. It was too much of a hazard for themselves. He could see herself getting suspicious, he had to redirect her attention.

"Yes, as was I. Trust me though, no mission. It would destroy my vacation. Would you like to come for a walk with me, explore the city?"

"Sure, might as well. But if you try anything I swear that I will make you feel some pain." She let out a laugh at him, but she was serious. Nobody would touch her, and if this was his hope then he might as well get rid of it now.

"No worries then." He stood up, placing his hand out for hers. Taking his she stood up, walking out into the night with Gabriel. It was nice to have some company, but it made her miss Edward. She remembered how he held her, and it was so hard for her to compose herself, yet she managed it.


	6. Kiss and Make Up You Idiots!

-**Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters.**

It had been almost two months since Nickole had been away from her family. She knew that Marcus still looked for her, there were times when she could sense Murtagh or Lacey just outside the city. Yet she kept her scent away from them, just enough so they would leave and look elsewhere. She still spent time with Gabriel, it seemed as if he was not returning to Italy any time soon. He was good company, but still not the same as Edward. She thought about him daily, wondering what he was doing at every minute of the day. It was a particularly bright and sunny day which kept her locked inside, not able to venture out. She knew that Gabriel would stop by and visit until they could walk freely outside at nightfall. She heard the old elevator coming up slowly to her studio, she looked over to see Gabriel opening the door and walking towards her.

"Hello." He sat down at her kitchen table, giving her a bouquet of wild flowers he had picked himself out of town. Reluctantly she took the flowers, letting the fresh aroma drift into her nostrils. They reminded her of the day she left, the day she had showed Edward her oasis. Before she knew it, a single tear slid down her ivory cheek. She didn't realize it until Gabriel reached over, wiping it away from her cheek. He eyed her curiously, he knew how different she was, maybe even more than she. He understood why she could cry, why she had different color eyes unlike most vampires.

"What's wrong? I have never seen you cry before. If you don't like the flowers I can take them away." He eyed her hands clenching the flowers, if he could he would've ripped them to shreds, but it didn't look like she was going to let him. Her eyes darted back to Gabriel, but all she saw was Edward. That was it, she had to see him.

"When I came here, I fled someone who I love dearly. I need to get back to them and right away. I'm sorry, it's not the flowers, it's me. I really do love them." With that she stood up, grabbing her jacket, and bag on the way out. She didn't want to hurt Gabriel, but Edward had her heart and he needed her. She jumped into her car, heading south, heading home. It was still early, if she was lucky she would catch him before he left school. She had never driven so fast before, pushing the car to its limits. It took her an hour to get back into her old town, she still knew the roads well.

"Marcus is going to know I'm back, there's no doubt about that. I better make this good."

With that she pulled into her old schools parking lot. Stepping out of the car, she walked swiftly into the school, no one had noticed her yet. It was the middle of lunch, perfect timing. Walking the halls quickly she came before the lunch room, her eyes darting through the glass windows on the doors. A smile coming upon her lips as she saw Edward, yet it soon disappeared as she saw his expression. He looked dead, as if he was letting himself go. She couldn't stay away from him, not now, not after seeing what she had done to him. His once beautiful bright golden eyes were dull and lifeless black orbs. Black circles lined underneath his eyes, making her wonder when the last time he had fed had been. He hunched over, his hands cupped together on his knees as he stared off at the tiled floor. Pulling the door open gently, she walked inside the lunch room. She felt the many eyes fall onto her, as she walked gracefully towards the Cullen's. Lestat pushed Murtagh back into his chair, letting out a deep growl at him. He wanted him to leave Nickole alone, and he made it known. Murtagh glared back at Lestat, growling in return as he spotted his wife.

_'Figure's she came back for that ass, I am going to rip that bastards throat open.'_

His hands clenched to fists as he thought silently to himself. Yet Nickole had heard everything in his head. She wouldn't let him lay a hand on Edward. In an instant she took off, taking a defensive crouch in front of Eward, her lips curling back over her teeth. She growled at Murtagh, telling him who she chose as her mate. Edward was too far gone to have noticed that Nickole had entered the lunch room, but he had noticed that all the thoughts in the room were suddenly quite loud. As he heard the growls grow around him, seeing Nickole crouching in front of him defensively. He eyed her curiously, not knowing whether he had truly lost it or if she was really in front of him.

_'What the hell is that bitch doing here?!'_

Rosalie thought to herself, but Edward heard it. His eyes flashing at her. He let out his own growl at her, taking defense to Nickole just as she had for him. He turned back towards Nickole, placing a hand to her shoulder. She felt his hand upon her, turning to look at him. Her eyes glittering in the light as she eyed him in front of her. He looked so good, but he always did. His hands traveled to her cheek, running along her cheek bones. He smiled as he felt her place her own hands over his.

"You are back." He instantly shot his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. His face nuzzling into her hair, taking in her floral scent. She placed her own arms around him tightly, she had missed this so much.

"Yes I am. For good, so you better get used to it." She had made her decision, she was going to remain with Edward for good. No more running, she was done with letting him go.

The rest of the students in the lunch room had watched the whole incident, but they had always thought the Cullen's and Sebastian's were different, this only convinced them all even more. When the end of the lunch bell rang, Nickole and Edward broke their embrace. He stared at her, his eyes still black and dull with hunger, she had to get him to feed and now. She grabbed his hands, looking to Alice. She knew Alice didn't hate her, she wanted them to just be happy.

"Alice I need to get Edward out of here, he shouldn't even be around all these humans. Tell his teachers that he got sick and had to leave school early. I'll call Carlise and Esme and tell them where I'm taking him to hunt. I'll bring him back as soon as I get some food into him, okay." Nickole wasn't sure if Alice would say yes or no, but as soon as she saw the smile break out on Alice's face she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Okay, no problem. Get him out of here. I'll see you two back at home."

With that she grabbed Jasper's hand, bouncing out of the lunchroom. Nickole smiled, grasping Edward's hand and moving swiftly out of the school, heading towards her car. She knew that Alice and Jasper would take Edward's car home, she wasn't too concerned about that. She pushed him down into the passenger seat, and hopping into the drivers. She peeled out of the parking lot, heading out of town again. She would head for the mountains, ready to get him hunting for Mountain Lions. They didn't look at each other the whole ride up to the mountains. Nickole was coming around corners going at least one hundred and twenty miles, and taking straight aways at one hundred and forty. If she hadn't been able to read the minds of the blurs she passed, she would've been pulled over by now. Her only concern for the moment was Edward, he shouldn't have let himself get this far, he was a hazard to all those humans he surrounded. She almost passed the small dirt road to the left, but luckily she had been driving for awhile, she knew how to correct herself quickly. Dropping speed and pulling down the dirt road, pulling off at the tiny opening at the end. She parked her car, getting out swiftly to smell for any hikers or hunters.

_'Nothing. Thank god.'_ She thought as she headed around to the passenger side, Edward was just staring forward. He looked like a lost soul, she grimaced at him. Hurt that she had caused him such pain, but he was not alone, so was she. Opening the door, she grabbed his arm, pulling him out. He stood before her, eyes to the ground. She placed a hand to the side of his face, his bones pulled through his skin, he looked worse than a corpse. He still refused to look at her, as if he couldn't. He was far too weak.

"You need to feed so badly. Why would you do this?"

She asked him, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer her. Taking his arms she threw them around her neck, holding tightly onto them, but being careful as to not hurt him. She flew through the woods, making sure Edward kept his head down so that he wouldn't hit any trees. Stopping before a pine tree, she jumped up into it in one giant leap, into the top branches. She knelt down, holding him back against the trunk of the tree. Her dark blue eyes glowing lightly in the darkness as night crept slowly through the forest. She waited for something to enter the clearing before her. With Edward so weak she was going to have to hunt for him for awhile until he had enough energy to hunt himself. Instantly her head shot around to the left side of the forest, a herd of deer moving slowly towards the opening, she watched silently as they began to feed. Taking hold of Edward tightly again she let themselves drop to the ground, falling silently on the balls of her feet. She let him lay in the brush, laying his eyes upon the clearing so he could watch. She crouched down beside him, letting her instinct take over. Her eyes taking on a tint of crimson, she was ready to hunt. In a split second she was off, the deer had barely a second to raise their heads before she struck down two, breaking their necks. She let the rest flee, as she dragged her prize's back to her mate. He hadn't moved while she had hunted, his head still laying against the cold damp ground. Kneeling over the deer she raised her lips to it's neck, breaking its delicate skin. Nickole removed her mouth from its neck, her now fully crimson eyes looking down at Edward, beckoning him to feed from the blood that flowed freely from the creatures neck. Instinctively he planted his mouth around the wound she had inflicted on it, drinking quickly.

"Stay here and feed, I'll be back." She stood up in one fell swoop, jumping around and off into the trees. Edward continued to feed until the deer was bone dry, looking to next. He was so hungry, he plunged his teeth into the neck, drinking from the next deer. When he felt the source of his feed dry up once again, he leaned back. His eyes began taking on a brighter golden tint, he was begining to come back to himself. Nickole had been busy finding more prey, something more to his taste. She knew he was going to want to hunt for himself, something to take his pent up anger out on. Her eyes were still crimson as she eyed him, she wasn't sure what he would do when he saw herself, but she couldn't just leave him there. Gracefully she jumped down from the tree she was sitting in.

Plopping herself down in a defensive crouch before him. His eyes darted to where she crouched in front of him, placing himself in a defensive crouch. She slumped slightly forward towards him but was met with a deep growl, his teeth bared at her as a warning. She was expecting this, she didn't blame him for being angry with her. Instantly she was further away from him, her back against a tree trunk, her body still in a defensive stance, she was ready for anything right now.

"What do you want?" He hissed through his teeth at her. She blinked her eyes at him, not sure how to answer him without giving too much away. She knew the blood and hunger had gotten to him, causing this outburst. It wasn't anything too out of the ordinary. All she could do was attempt to talk him down from it.

"I was scared. I ran, I'm sorry, but if you understood where I was coming from then maybe you would understand why." She showed no angst towards him, she was in no way angry with him. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. His eyes opened again showing a blood red coloring.

"NO! I've tried so many times to understand, I opened myself up to you and you just close yourself off. I don't understand you, and I've wanted to, but no more. I've put myself in so much pain already, I can't take it anymore. When you left I felt like I just wanted to die, and now you come back trying to say you are sorry and expect that will make everything okay." He glared daggers at her. His nails digging into the ground like claws.

"I know it's not going to just be okay. I just wanted to come back, to apologize. Then I saw how much pain you were in, how much you hadn't fed. I.." She tried to defend herself but was quickly cut off.

"I don't care. Go back to where ever you came from, and stay there for good. I'll do better with you gone." In an instant he was gone, running through the forest. He ran so fast that within ten minutes he was in front of his home. He made a quick stop to the garage, making sure his car was safe, he smelt Emmett's scent all over the drivers seat. He must have had a little too much fun being able to finally drive his Volvo, he would have to get him back for that one. He used the garage door to go inside, finding most of his family sitting in the living room. Alice turned around eyeing him, seeing his demeanor.

"What's the matter? You didn't find what you wanted to eat." Alice tried to joke with Edward, but all she got was a snarl. Jasper held tightly onto Alice, growling in return to Edward. Alice gave a roll of her eyes, ignoring his snarl.

"I would have much rather killed her then fed." Edward snorted to Alice as he sat down in a black arm chair.

"Killed her?! Edward what the hell did you do now? I swear to god if you screwed this one up yet again! I wanted to plan another wedding! Why do you always have to ruin this for me?" Alice sighed, leaning back in the couch. Edward eyed her, wondering where the hell this was all coming from.

"What are you talking about? Did you finally lose your vampire mind?"

"Pft! I'm talking about the fact that she rushed back here to protect you from yourself. She saw some type of wild flowers today and came running back here. She came to school to see you, and then that ass Murtagh made some comment about killing you and she took a defense in front of you. Then she grabbed you out of here, told us to take your car home and was taking you to feed." She placed her arms in front of chest, resting them upon herself.

"She's stupid. I'm glad you finally are rid of her. If I had my choice I would've killed her myself." Rosalie growled at the thought of her being around her brother, she didn't like how much she screwed around with his feelings. Alice glared at Rosalie, growling lowly at her.

"She's confused you idiot! I bet if you hadn't found Emmett you would've been the same way in her shoes!" Edward watched his sisters fighting over some girl who he had gotten rid of.

"Hold on one minute! Alice what wedding are you talking about?" He had almost forgotten about what she said earlier about him ruining her chance to plan a second wedding. Alice reeled around, eyeing Edward, her face softened a bit.

"I had a vision one day that you were going to be getting married again, but this time she wouldn't leave you at the alter like Bella had. She's actually going to go through with it. I saw you so happy standing next to her. It was beautiful, she had this long gown, and all these gorgeous flowers. Perfect, simply perfect." Alice sighed, her vision was beginning to fade.

"Alice. There's no way...I growled at her and told her to go away for good. She's gone, maybe you should get over the vision, it's never happening. Ever." Edward sighed inwardly, maybe at one time he would've wished to marry her, but after everything, how could he now.

"How did you feed yourself Edward?" Jasper cut through the tense air with his strange question, yet there was a meaning behind it. Thinking about it for a moment before Edward answered his brother back.

"When I started coming back to myself the food was just there in my mouth. I finished one off and went to the second, it was already dead."

"Well considering the fact that you were so far gone already, you shouldn't have been able to hunt for yourself, let alone kill. Someone did it for you, and since they didn't feed off your own, they used some great self control. I have to give it to them." Jasper smirked towards Edward, trying to slap something into his thick skull. When it finally clicked Edward smirked in return to him.

"I guess I owe someone an apology. Don't I?" Alice shook her head at Edward.

"I guess you do, especially after what she did for you. I would think you owe her a little bit more too."

"I wasn't thinking Alice, the hunger was just so deep. I let it lash out at her, and all the emotions that were already running through me. I just acted on the hunger, and I just let the words lash out on her. She left to save my feelings, just like I left to save Bella's. But she couldn't stay away when I was in danger, she is so much like myself that it is scary isn't it." Edward couldn't help but laugh lightly at this thought. Alice snorted at him.

"You have no idea. Now I suggest you go find her and apologize, and take these." She instantly jumped up from the couch, coming back with her hands filled with a beautiful colorful bouquet of wild flowers. Edward took them, standing up and heading for the door.

"Thank you Alice, thank you Jasper." His words hung in the air behind him as he got into his car, pulling out and heading back onto the road. The flowers resting on the passenger seat beside him. He had no idea where she was, but he decided to drive until he could read her thoughts again, he knew he would. Sure enough he began to hear her voice lightly, like beautiful chimes in the wind. He pulled his car off to the side of the road, jumping out and running through the forest. He knew where she was, in their oasis. He saw the Willow tree's before him, brushing through them. She sat in the middle of the wild flowers, her legs pulled to her chest. She didn't even have to look to know it was him.

"I'm an idiot. I run off the one person who chose to protect me, to put themselves through so much pain to help me. I know you said you were sorry, and I believe you. Now do you believe me?" As he spoke he moved silently through the flowers, coming to kneel down behind her. He brought the flowers in front of her body, holding them out to her. Her face turned to look at him, a smile creeping slowly over her lips.

"Yes."

She brought herself kneeling in front of him as well, her lips crashing upon his own. They knelt there, kissing each other in the darkness of night. The flowers now rested on the ground, as they held each other close. Their hands began running over one another, pulling at the fabric that laid upon their perfect skin. They ripped and tore at the clothes, till they wore nothing at all. Edward laid her down upon the dewy ground, his hands running up and down her sides. They stayed there all night long, until the first light of morning began to crawl up the mountain.


	7. Picture Perfect, Now Let's Rip It!

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her own characters**

The sun was just beginning to rise, the sky turning a beautifully breath taking painting of purples and pinks. Edward's fingers traced circles lightly over Nickole's hips. Nickole's hands ran slowly over Edward's side, her finger tips running lightly over his bones. Her fingers tracing over his chiseled jaw. They felt like they could lay there forever with each other, but knew sooner or later someone would come looking for them. As her hands came to rest upon his cheek, she sighed. Letting her eyes drift to the ground, a bit depressed about that fact. Edward stopped tracing circles over her hips, and placed his hand on the side of her face. He had read her anxiety, and how much she had not wanted to leave. It was then that he realized he had read her thoughts, she really had opened up to him.

"You let me read you." As he tilted her chin back up, her eyes looking into his own. She hadn't realized that he would be as surprised as he was.

_'That's because when I lay here with you, I feel like nothing is ever going to change for us. I feel so calm and relaxed. I Love it, and I don't want to leave it Edward. I feel like something bad is going to happen if we leave now. I love you, I don't want to lose you again.' _Edward eyed her curiously, leaning down gently to kiss her lips softly. He leaned back before they could get taken away, he wanted to say something first.

_'I love you too honey. Nothing is going to tear us apart. They are going to have to kill me to take you away from me, simple as that. Don't worry about this, you'll show your age my dear.' _He chuckled lightly, trying to lighten her mood a little. She smiled softly, it worked.

_'Alright, I believe you. I guess we better get going then. You're going to be late for school.' _

_'You mean WE'RE going to be late for school.' _He spoke louder and longer on the word "we're" as if she still belonged at that school.

_'What do you mean WE'RE? I haven't been at the school for almost three months now, I won't be allowed back in.'_

_'That's what you think, Carlisle made some calls. He registered you back in school and under the Cullen name. He said you were having some difficulties with your family, and ran away. You are now a Cullen my love. Marcus probably has made some calls to Carlisle by now, I know he's going to be angry but you have us all behind you.'_

_'Marcus, I almost forgot about him. I bet not everyone is behind me.' _She raised a brow at Edward. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

_'Rose doesn't hate you. She's just concerned for myself. Give her a chance to really get to know you. Trust me love.' _He ran his finger tips over her face lightly, making her shudder lightly.

_'Alright, I wonder if Alice or Rose would let me borrow some clothes for the day. I really hadn't expected to be moving in exactly.'_ She smiled at Edward, liking the idea of being a Cullen.

_'Knowing Alice you already have a closet full of clothes in our bedroom. After school we can go over to your old house and get the rest of your stuff. Emmett and Jasper can help us too if you want.' _

_'No, it'll instigate things with them. I will be fine by myself. I'll just head there after school and grab some stuff.' _Shaking her head in response to him.

_'Alright, no problem then. Let's get back home and get changed.'_Edward was standing before him, the sun glistening off his body in diamond facets. She was dazzled by it. He held out his hand to her own, pulling her up to him. Holding her tightly in an embrace while they let the sun glitter off their bodies.

"I love you, I feel like I've been waiting forever for you." He leaned down, his soft breath hitting her skin. She sighed, he had no idea how long she had waited for him, but he would never know that, not yet.

"I love you too Edward. We were made for each other." She ran her lips over his gently, trying to not get carried away again. He smiled at her, looking down to the ground. Their clothes were mostly ripped to shreds, but there were bits that worked to cover somewhat. He picked up his button up shirt, handing it to her. She slid her arms in, eyeing the small holes. When she looked back to Edward he had on his old pants, one side of them looking like cut off shorts, the other leg shredded at the bottom. He looked her over, raising a brow, as she did the same.

"Guess we got a tad excited in the moment." She spoke, trying so hard not to laugh. Edward was the first one to break the silence, laughing in return with her.

"Come my love, let's go." He caught her under her legs, holding her bridal style. As once he began running through the forest, coming out to his car. He slid her into the passenger side, jumping into the drivers. He drove quite fast, trying to get home in enough time for them to get ready. As he pulled into the drive way, they could already hear Emmett's booming laugh.

"He's going to have a field day isn't he?" She turned to Edward, smirking.

"We made his day already, and he hasn't even seen us yet." He smirked in return to her, pulling into the garage. They walked into the house from the side door, waiting to see everyone look at them. Edward stood in front of Nickole, knowing she had more to show than him. Emmett was the first one to notice them, it figured.

"Don't even get me started Emmett." Edward warned. Emmett just looked to them both, before breaking out into a deep laugh. He shook the whole house.

"What did you two do?! Go into a shredder?!" He had to hold onto the wall to hold himself up. Edward growled at Emmett, trying to not laugh. He knew they looked bad, but he wanted to get them upstairs before anyone else saw.

"Very funny, now if you'd excuse us." He pulled Nickole along with him, heading up the stairs into his bedroom. He shut his door, holding out his arm for the bathroom.

"I know that we are most defiantly going to need this today." She laughed lightly, nodding as she let his shirt drop off her body and to the floor. Edward smiled, eyeing her up and down. He let his own pants drop to the ground, grabbing her up bridal style once again and heading for the bathroom. When they both emerged they looked better then any vampire had ever looked. The perfect couple.

"I wonder what Alice bought for me." She eyed the closet that was now filled with new garment bags. She sniffed at the one bag, pulling it down. She opened it up to reveal a pair of dark wash jeans and a magenta rose rouched tank top.

"Okay so she has my style down, not bad." She sniffed at another garment bag, pulling out a navy blue pea coat. She quickly grabbed a pair of magenta ballet flats, doing a twirl for Edward. He smiled at her, himself already being dressed in a blue sweater and jeans.

"Perfect, I will have to thank Alice for this." Edward came up, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to himself. She slid her arms around his neck, smiling as well.

"As will I. Especially Carlisle, he has no idea how much he saved me." Their lips crashed upon one anothers, the passion beginning to take over again. If it hadn't been for the knocking on the door and exhausted sigh behind it. They would have been there all day again.

"Ya know we are going to be late for school and I really would like to see the fruits of my labor here." Alice patted her foot on the carpeted floor impatiently. Edward and Nickole broke the kiss, eyeing the door. A smirk playing each of their lips. Nickole was the first to open the door, looking at Alice as she gave her a little twist of her body.

"It's perfect Alice, I love it all. Thank you so much." She wasn't sure if Alice would allow her to hug her, so she waited to see her expression. Her mind was a little clouded to her thoughts. Suddenly Alice's hard exterior broke into a warm smile, as she pulled Nickole into a tight embrace.

"You are welcome. Now I have someone else I can go shopping with, I am so glad Edward chose the perfect girl finally. He has good taste." She smirked at Edward, seeing him giving her a roll of his eyes.

"Let's go. He grabbed Nickole's hand, heading down the stairs. He knew Carlisle wanted to say something to her before they left. Alice bopped down the stairs after them, the rest of the family standing around in the front hall. Carlisle walked over to Nickole, holding his hand out to her. She took it smiling, and shaking it.

"Everything will be fine my dear. You are welcome here as long as you wish." He smiled to her, pulling her into a light embrace of comfort. Esme who was standing beside Carlisle the whole time was next to pull her into an embrace.

"Welcome home dear." She smiled at her, she was the same as Mahuret. Then a sudden sadness hit her. Jasper felt it, looking at her.

"You can always see them you know. We aren't going to stop you, they were your family." Edward placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"Yes, when ever you want to see them. I will go with you if you'd like. They can even come here and visit. I'm sure that would be fine with Carlisle." Sure enough Carlisle nodded.

"Of course, they are always welcome here." Beginning to feel a sense of relief wash over her, Jasper seemed to calm down with her as well.

"Alright well we'd better get going." Rosalie spoke up, her eyes still upon Nickole. Her face softened. Her mind was full of concern for her which surprised her a bit. Shrugging it off, they all made their ways to their cars. Getting to school in ten minutes was simple, she was surprised to find her car parked in the parking lot. Keys on the hood of it. As she walked over to it, she could smell Lestat all over it. He must have driven it here for her, of course he would already know what had happened. She grabbed her keys, going back over to Edward, taking his hand in her own. They walked silently to class, eyes were upon them again, just like the first time they had ever held hands.

"So where is my first class going to be?" She tried to block out all of the thoughts that ran through her mind from the students around her. Edward eyed her, smirking.

"This is it. Carlisle thought it would be smart if you would be in the same classes as me. That way I can protect you." Edward ran a gentle hand down the side of her cheek. Sighing she turned and walked into the class, taking a seat beside Edward. The whole day went by rather fast, she would have much rather that it took it's time. All her classes were with Edward now, and at lunch she sat with the Cullen's. When Lacey glared at her Rosalie was the first to growl lowly back at her. Surprising the rest of the Cullen's. When at last she walked out to her car, Edward leaned on the door. His body pressing lightly into her own.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" He softly ran the tip of his nose along her own. She smiled at Edward, not going to let his game get to her.

"No my love. It would be better if I went alone. Lestat and Jessie are there, they won't let anyone hurt me. Plus I am stronger than I let on, I could take both of those idiots out with one hand tied behind my back." She leaned in to him, kissing him gently before sliding into her car. Edward sighed, reluctantly closing the door behind her.

"Be safe, I love you."

Even with the door closed she could hear his voice crystal clear. She smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards her old home. She could feel her aniexty picking up again, now suddenly wishing that Jasper was here to calm her. The gravel crackled under the tires of her car as she pulled into the drive, parking right in front of the house. She jumped out of the car, heading up the marble steps again. It had been so long since she had been here. She didn't see any cars home, maybe Mahuret was the only one here then. She opened the door, not surprised that it wasn't locked, why would it. As she walked inside the house she could hear something fall downstairs. She was a bit worried, so she decided to take a walk downstairs to see if everything was okay.

"Hello? Mahuret is everything okay?" She continued on through Murtagh and Lacey's part of the house. Hearing more coming from Murtagh's room, but she didn't smell him. She only smelt Mahuret, and the thoughts were blocked. Something was wrong, but she continued into the room further. It was pitch black, except for the faint glow of the lights that came from the tiny living room she had left behind. Then she smelt it, it was sharp and dirty. Murtagh pinned her to the wall, running his lips over her neck. His hands locked around her neck.

"You seem a tad uncomfortable. Why don't we help with that." He instantly ripped her jacket from her body, throwing it back against the wall. His other hand running down over her chest, carressing her. She snarled at him, she couldn't break his hands from her.

"You asshole. He's going to come back here, he'll know what you are doing. LET ME GO!" He growled loudly at her. He released her neck, marks were left there from his hand. She glared at him.

"Choose who you want and I suggest you choose wisely." His eyes glared daggers at her. She growled at him.

"I love Edward, I choose him, I'm sorry."

She moved around his body, heading for the door. His anger boiled up, no one had ever chosen someone over him. He would not lose her to some Cullen. Instantly he shot himself across the room, back handing her across the room to the wall over his bed, as she fell down to the bed a large dent was left in the wall above where she hit. Blood began to trickle out from a gash on her head, before she could think about it he was kneeling over her. Punching her, and slapping her constantly. She screamed trying to fight back, but he was too fast, too heavy for her to fight. She felt unconsciousness hitting her, and she was out. Her face was black and blue, and covered in blood everywhere. He ripped at her top, throwing it aside as he leaned over her, digging his teeth into her chest. Her back arched in his hands as he broke his mouth from her. Blood trickled down his chin, with her blood loss it would take her longer to heal. His way to control her. He tossed his own shirt aside, his hands running to his belt as he began to undo it.

"You're mine" Before he had time to finish he felt himself being knocked to the ground, not being able to get up fast enough. Lestat grabbed Nickole, running from the house. Jessie sat in the passenger seat, her face grim as she saw Nickole. Mahuret had just pulled up in one of the cars, she saw who Lestat carried and ran over to him. Taking Nickole into her own arms.

"We have to go, now! He's going to get up" Lestat jumped into the drivers seat of Nickole's car, revving the engine as Mahuret climbed into the back seat. She laid Nickole across the seat, laying her head in her lap. She tried to wash off some of the blood, but it just continued to run. Lestat burned rubber out of the driveway, trying to get far away from the house of hell.

--

Alice screamed in agony, gripping tightly onto the couch cusions below her. She saw Nickole being beaten, the blood flowing freely from her, her body healing but taking longer then necessary. Edward saw everything that flashed in Alice's mind, hearing Nickole's screams until there was only silence.

"NICKOLE! NO!" Edward jumped up, flying to his Volvo. He jumped into the seat, driving as fast as he could onto the road. He didn't wait to tell the others what was happening, he knew Alice would do that for him. His only concern at the moment being Nickole. Soon enough Carlisle's black Mercedes followed him, and Emmett's Jeep as well. He knew Alice had told them, and he knew he would need help. Soon enough he saw her car going as fast as it could. He flashed his lights at the car, getting the same response back. He spun around jumping in front of her car, and Carlisle and Emmett taking the rear. Heading back to the Cullen's house.


	8. Truth Be Told

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters**

Screaming, so much screaming. This horrible burning sensation running through her veins. Her back arched in the pain. She felt her ribs pressing hard into her tight woven white corset. Blood that had dripped down from her wound that was glittering in the darkness of the moons light. Her heeled black ankle high boots dug into the ground below her. Her feet kicking pebbles and stones out over her body as she responded to the sharp pain. She felt as if she burning in a pit of fire, it was horrible but she couldn't escape it. All she had was the darkness of the forest surrounding her. The laughter and snickers of the high pitched voices surrounding her.

"She's so loud, she's not strong enough to take it. We're going to lose her. Not that it would be much of a loss." The female voice spoke, not bothering to spare the feelings of Nickole below her. She could barely concentrate long enough to see the faces that spoke about her.

"She'll live. She's different. Trust me, she will change everything, like the stories spoke." A strong deep male voice spoke this time. Her face drifted to him now, she screamed louder. She heard another man, but this one laughed, he seemed quite pleased with the pain she was enduring right now.

"PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"

She realized that nobody was going to help her, she was stuck there. The burning fire was going to over take her. She was done. She just laid there, staring up into the moonlit sky, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was never going to see her husband and her beautiful little daughter ever again. Slowly she felt her eyes close, unconsciousness taking her into a slumber of non-stop pain. She would never forget this horrible pain. It burrowed deep within her soul, taking over her whole body. When she woke up next she had no idea what time it was, or even what the day was. She thought she was dead, and that she was in heaven. She felt so amazing, so alive. Her eyesight took in every single detail around her, she could see every single line on a leaf that laid beside her. She heard every single footstep that came around her, suddenly she felt someone coming closer. An instinct rose deep within herself as she jumped up, taking a defensive crouch against a heavy maple tree. A snarl rising out of the depths of body, and coming out of her mouth. Her lips pushing back against her teeth as she showed them to the predator coming towards her. A male stood before her, his blond hair hung in his face, his blood red eyes looking towards her. He placed himself in a defensive crouch, snarling in return to Nickole. Another male came behind him, placing a hand to his shoulder. Marcus looked at her, a smirk coming over his lips.

"Perfect. Your eyes havn't even changed, still blue. Lovely isn't she Gabriel?" Gabriel still stared at her, his mouth still in a snarl. She was still a newborn, he wasn't going to take a chance. The elders would never forgive him if he let Marcus die, he was the purest blood line they had.

"She really is beautiful. I told you it wouldn't be so bad Marcus, now we have another created from the purest of blood lines. She shall continue on what we have so long tried to regain. The original blood." The damn voice, his voice. He was so happy. She felt anger burn inside of her, it was the fire that burned her. She snarled loudly, feeling her fingers dig deeply into the ground.

"Marcus she is your responsibility. Take care of her, if anything happens to her you will pay for it." The female voice spat, no care, no love. A sudden gust of wind ripped violently through the forest, it ripped through her body. Suddenly they were all gone, even Gabriel, the vampire who had sat in front of Marcus. She eyed him curiously, not sure what to do exactly.

"I know you're hungry, there is a town just below the forest. Go and have your fill. I will come and watch you feed. Now go, run, follow the scent that burns within you, follow your hunger."

She zeroed in on the smell the burned her nostrils as she took a deep unneeded breath. It hit her, she wanted that smell. She ran towards it, letting everything leave her conscience mind. Her anger and hunger went through the town. Blood curdling screams ran throughout it, but nothing stopped her. Not the bullets they fired, not the swords they carried. She didn't stop, she continued at them, ripping them limb from limb. She smelt something, something that made her forget the carnage she was causing in the little town. The smell of someone she remembered. She ran towards it, her once white dress blood red now. That's when she saw him, laying so peaceful on the bed. Instantly she knelt on top of him, looking him up and down. His dark brown hair falling straight down past his shoulders, his green eyes opened to look at her own red.

"..Nickole..."

Before he could finish another word she bit down into him, taking the blood she wanted. Feeling pain ripping apart her stomach. She tossed herself off of him, falling back onto the floor. She felt her memories rushing back into her mind, she had murdered her husband. Her daughter being only a toddler was still sleeping, she couldn't leave her. Yet she knew she couldn't be with her, she wanted so much to kill her in the bed she laid. She screamed, letting out the pain that ripped through her. As if by thought he was there, that blond haired vampire stood over her curled up body. His blond hair covered in water that dripped from his hair onto her. The water should have been cold but wasn't. She felt nothing but hate for herself. All she could see was the faces of those she had killed. All those innocent people she had killed to feed herself. To feed the monster within herself. Another person moved throughout the house, she could feel them searching her old house. Gabriel growled, but seeming not at her. Marcus appeared in the doorway, staring at them both. Gabriel looked up to Marcus, snarling at him.

"She wasn't ready for this. She shouldn't be one of us damnit!" Marcus snarled at Gabriel, how dare he speak against what he does. Gabriel was just a warrior, nothing of importance.

"You know nothing. She is ready, and she is perfect. She acted on her hunger, and she did a wonderful job. What are you doing here anyway? You were supposed to leave with the elders. I do not think Aro would like to hear that you are here causing problems." His threat seemed to hold some weight to it. Gabriel stopped growling at Marcus, falling down into a crouch over Nickole. She only looked up at him, not knowing if she should trust either of them.

"She needs to be taught how to feed, how to control the hunger. When to stop, you just let her go and don't expect there to be something painful. You are arrogent. She's a newborn, I knew you wouldn't teach her. I had to be here to clean up your mess." Gabriel ran his hand over her cheek. She shuddered back, expecting it to be cold but was surprised to find it quite warm. Relaxing a little as she heard him speaking to her without words.

_'It's alright. You poor thing, no idea what you are. You had no choice. It's okay now.'_ She tried to think how he could speak without moving his lips. Yet she wasn't sure if she could speak, she wasn't sure what her voice would be.

"You speak without moving lips, how do you do that?" Gabriel quirked a curious brow at her. She had a beautiful voice, like chimes in the wind. Ignoring that beautiful voice of that gorgeous newborn.

"I'm not. Tell me, what did I say when I spoke without moving my lips."

"You told me that it was alright, that I was a poor thing and that I had no choice. That I was going to be okay now."

"Amazing. You can read minds little one. You have a great gift. After time you will learn how to control it, you will learn other gifts, just give it time." He smiled down at her, his hand still on the side of her face. Marcus snarled, crouching down beside her.

"I will teach her, now leave. You are not welcome here, and Aro will not like you being here. He put me in charge of her, not you." Gabriel snarled in return to him. Looking back down to Nickole. He stood up, and was gone before she could realize. She heard gasps coming from the bed, as the morning light began to rise from the east.

"We have to go now my young one. Before the staff comes and finds the master dead." He wrapped his arms around her body, taking her up and leaping out the window into the remainder of the night.

--

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward spoke quickly. She could feel his hands holding her own. Then she began to feel another set, working over the wounds that tried to heal themselves. The comforting hands of Carlisle.

"She'll be okay, he took a good amount of blood from her. So it's taking a little longer for them to heal, we just need her to wake up. I'm not exactly sure why she's out. I've never been really placed with a problem like this before." He was worried, she heard it in his voice. She couldn't really make out his thoughts, they were blurry, scattered. She just could not zero in on them right now. She could begin to make out the scents around her, all of the Cullen's were there, and her family, well the part of her family she liked.

"She's begining to think though, I can hear her thoughts. She knows we're all here." Edward sighed, squeezing gently onto her hand.

"I love you dear. Please open your eyes, do it for me." He tried to coach her into coming back, but she just couldn't. As hard as she tried she just couldn't find the strength to do it. Yet she loved him, she wanted him to feel the love she felt for him. He nuzzled the side of her face softly.

"I know honey, it's not your fault. I swear I'm going to kill him myself. He will never touch you again." She sighed inside, she felt her body relax, her mind closing up a bit. Time seemed to drag as she laid there on the Cullen's couch. Her family watching her, Edward never leaving her side. Her sense began to come back again, she could hear the sound of a screech owl outside of their house, it must be night. Her mind slowly picking up the thoughts that were close to the house. Suddenly she felt an old presence enter her mind, they were coming. This was the plan, capture the Cullen's. Edward jumped up at the sudden jump of her thoughts, attending to Nickole's side.

"Carlisle something's wrong. Her mind is going so fast, I can't make it out." Carlisle knelt beside her, placing a hand to the side of her face. Without a notice Nickole jumped up from were she laid. She was suddenly on her feet, crouching on the coffee table. She looked to Mahuret who suddenly came by her side, a hand being placed to the side of Nickole's face.

"Dear what is it?"

"They're coming, it's too late to run." Nickole's eyes looked around, crazed. She suddenly jumped up, coming before the front door.

"When?!" Lestat yelled to her, coming to stand by her side, ready to make a stand. Suddenly the double door to the Cullen's house busted open, slamming on both sides of the walls, cracking the windows beside them. Murtagh emerged first, taking the left flank, Lacey taking the right, and Marcus in the middle. Nickole snarled at them, especially Murtagh, the asshole.

"Now." She hissed through her teeth. Mahuret stood beside her, Jessie taking her side beside Lestat. The Cullen's taking their own stance. Marcus laughed, he had no fear. This was not good, that was the only thought replaying in her mind.

"What do you want Marcus?" Nickole hissed at him, not wanting him to be there. His mind was still blocked off to everything she thought, it was not good for her. He laughed lightly, turning and walking a bit towards her. Only to be met with Edward, he growled at him. Ready to rip his head off.

"I know Edward, you think I am the enemy. Ya know what. I am the enemy, but I am not alone. Nickole is quite the actress, such the seductress. A perfect creature when I made her." Nickole stared at him, he was going to spill everything. He was going to rip Edward right out from under her, and in front of the Cullen's. She instantly ran at Marcus, she had to shut him up. Suddenly she was stopped, a pain hitting her chest. As she found herself flying back through the air and falling through the stairs. She cringed a little, feeling a couple of broken ribs. Yet that was nothing to what she could hear him about to do. Edward wanted to rip Murtagh apart but was more concerned with Nickole. He ran to her side, holding her face in his hands. Emmett crouched down, ready to attack. Marcus raised his hands up, looking to Carlisle.

"Please let me explain." Carlisle snarled, looking to Emmett. He put his hand out, telling him to hold off till he found out what was going on.

"Ah, thank you. Well Carlisle. I have known you before you were created, I was friends with the vampire who bit you. We were both created from the original parents. Now see I had made Nickole before your time, she was my partner and had placed myself in high status with the elders. No vampire was known at the time to had such concentration or control to actually create one, except for myself." His hands danced around, a smug tone to his voice.

"Now see when he bit you by accident we weren't sure that you would survive, you wouldn't give into your urge, your hunger. So we ignored you, decided that you would be dead before we should worry, but you survived, and you had such compassion. You took over myself in their eyes. This angered myself quite a lot, no one has ever out done me. So I followed you, and tracked you down at one point to where you actually took care of those humans. I sent Nickole to watch you, and she met him." Her eyes shot open wide with fear at this point, she stared at Edward but he was staring at Marcus now, as the rest of them.

"She fell in love Edward as a human, she wanted to be with him, and was willing to leave me for him. Yet she was far to weak to make him one of us, she didn't want to damn him to a life of death. So she stayed by his side, prayed for you Carlisle, for you to save him. Then his pitiful mother begged you to save him, and you did. She went there that night to see him, and was met with his mothers body, she buried her, and I told her that he had died. I didn't want her to go looking, she finally figured this out, but too late I suppose. She had made me what I wanted, my two strongest fighters." The Cullen's stared at Marcus, frozen like statues. He smirked in return to them.

"Yes, she created every single one of them. I didn't, I hate having to do so. She is so much stronger, so much more than even the elders could imagine. But she is also too weak, when she discovered who you were Edward, that you were really her long lost love, she went crazy. She ran away to save you, but when she sensed you, sensed your pain, she came back. She made the wrong choice. Isn't it Nickole, I don't think he will take you back now. Especially now that he knows that you were trying to kill him and his family. Perfect isn't it?" Marcus appeared by her side, grabbing her face in his one hand, as he tossed it aside. She cringed, looking away towards Edward. He looked to Lestat, and Jessie. Laughing lightly, he turned on his heels, snapping his fingers to Murtagh and Lacey.

"Take them, they're mine." Murtagh, growled, grabbing Lestat, and Lacey grabbing Jessie. They weren't the strongest vampires, and were quickly overtaken. They disappered in the darkness at that point, leaving Nickole and Mahuret surrounded by the Cullen's. Nickole never took her eyes away from Edward. He never looked at her, and when she tried to pry into his mind, she found the way blocked. Suddenly he was gone, she heard his door shut. She pulled herself up as fast she could, ignoring the pain scorching through her body, her wounds were still healing up. She ran as fast up the staircase as she could, forcing herself through his locked door. Edward stood by the window, staring out into the darkness.

"Edward, please. I never wanted to hurt you, I love you. Please you have to believe me." She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her ivory cheeks. He never turned to her, but his voice spoke it all.

"You lied to me, you tried to kill me, my family. You are nothing more than a liar, and a whore. I hate you, and I never want to see you again." He lunged out the window into the night, letting his words pierce deeply into her soul. As he left, she pulled herself up, about to follow him. She was stopped when two strong yet comforting hands grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back.

"If you jump out that window in your condition you will die." Carlisle held her back from going out the window, looking to her. She stared back into his golden eyes, seeing only compassion for someone who should by right be his enemy.

"Edward will not forgive you now, and chasing after him will only make it worse. Trust me, please." She bit back hard sobs, nodding her head.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them..but..I couldn't..I would never want to hurt him, or any of you. I love you all." She felt her body beginning to twitch, the feeling leaving her. The link severed between Edward and herself. Carlisle nodded, he understood. She hated herself as much as he had long ago.

"I know my dear. But go, the others won't be so understanding as myself. I'll escort you out, Mahuret is waiting with your car." He held her around the waist as they made their way down the stairs, and towards the door. She looked back to only be met with angered stares from her once family. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to them, Alice giving her a slight nod. She then went to her waiting car, as Carlisle helped her to get inside. Her broken ribs began to set themselves, she grimaced slightly at the pain. She hated herself so much for the pain she had caused them all, but especially Edward. As they left the Cullen's house, she stared back. Hoping that she would see Edward come running after them, but saw nothing. Nothing but the dark cold abyss that she had called her life.


	9. Traitor To The End

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters**

Nickole just sat there on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. She hadn't left her spot for over three hours, she just sat there and thought. There were so many questions running through her mind at the time, but the biggest was Edward. She knew that Marcus would still go after Edward, but she also knew that Edward would not listen to her. He was done with her, that was obvious. She had no way of getting to Marcus right now.

"I wonder how Lestat and Jessie are." Mahuret sat at the tiny round table that was positioned in the eat in kitchen. Her long fingers drumming quickly on the table. Her thoughts were so obvious, Nickole didn't even need to read her mind to understand them. As much as Mahuret was just another Vampire child to her, she was still a mother to them all.

_'Lestat and Jessie'_

Nickole's other children. They were in danger and she had no way to getting to them. She knew that they would resist as much as they could, but they also knew that in the end Lestat would do anything to protect Jessie and vice verse. Then there were those horrible memories that continued to replay in her mind, it was as if someone just kept on hitting the rewind button on them all. Mahuret stared at Nickole, she knew they would have to leave soon. Marcus would come after them both if they didn't, they were rogue vampires who knew too much. If they went to the Volterri with all the information they had Marcus would surely die for what he was doing. Instantly she stood up, heading for the phone on the nightstand. She picked it up, dialing for Italy. She got the main office, that damn human woman again. She would never be given a chance to become like them, she would be killed before she had a chance to ask.

"Hello, how may I help you?" That ignorant human. She sighed inwardly.

"I need to speak with Aro, right away. This is an emergency." She spoke hastily, but drew out her words enough so that she would be able to understand her.

"Um, okay one moment." The woman put Nickole on hold. She waited, knowing it wouldn't be long before she answered the phone. She was right, before she knew it, Aro answered the phone in his happy tone.

"Yes my dear? What is wrong?" She could almost see Aro's smiling face, cringing a bit at it. She had always hated his demeanor and was never sure why exactly.

"Aro Marcus is planning an attack on the Cullen's. He is going to kill them all over a power struggle. You need to get here as fast as you can and stop him." She hung up the phone, hoping that they would get here as fast as she could. She sighed, looking to Mahuret.

"We need to leave, they are going to come and take care of Marcus, and if we arn't careful Marcus will come after us." Mahuret nodded, standing up herself.

"We will go to the city for a bit, until this is all sorted out. Marcus won't come after them yet, he doesn't know that you alerted the Volterri yet."

Mahuret danced around the motel room, grabbing up their items. She knew Nickole was still out of it, she seemed to just slump around the room. It was as if she had no more in her to fight for. Nickole walked over to the window that looked over the forest, the skies beginning to become gray and dark with the coming storm. The Cullen's would be playing baseball right now, and she would give anything if she could have been there with Edward, playing by his side. She felt a stray tear slid gently down her cheek to the window sill. Mahuret came behind her, placing a hand carefully on Nickole's shoulder.

"We're all paid and the cars downstairs. Are you ready to go?" Nickole nodded.

"I'll be right down." Mahuret released her hand from Nickole's shoulder, knowing the pain she felt. It was horrible to lose the one person you lived for. Your reason for living. She left the room, leaving Nickole to follow her. Nickole left the room slowly, shutting the door gently behind her. She swept down the stairs of the motel, and sliding quickly into the passenger side of the car. Mahuret pulled out, driving slowly down the forest lined road. A sudden clap of thunder echoed on the side of them, and a sudden whoosh that swept the forest.

"..Edward.." Nickole shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the thump in her chest. Mahuret pulled off the road, parking the car on a small dirt path. She turned looking to Nickole, placing a comforting hand to her arm. Nickole still didn't open her eyes, she already knew what Mahuret was going to do, and how much she so wanted to go with her. Just to see him one more time, but she knew she couldn't The hate that she would see in his eyes would be too much for her.

"I think it would be only right to tell the Cullen's that we alerted the Volterri and that they will be on their way shortly to assist them. You stay here, it will only take me a moment. I will be right back."

She gave Nickole a quick squeeze of the arm, trying to reassure the pain that thumped inside of Nickole. She simply nodded in response to Mahuret, but it was too late. She was already gone. The silence in the car was deafening, she could hear everything. Then there were the smells, he smelt so good. Yet he always had. Then there it was, a sudden sharp smell. The disgusting smell of them. They weren't stupid, of course they knew she was going to alert them all. They were going to act before the Volterri could get there, and then blame Lestat and Jessie for it. How stupid could she have been. She felt a growl rise in the pit of her stomach, climbing up her throat. Before she knew it she was out of the car, running through the forest. She fell back to a tree that rested before the clearing where the Cullen's were playing baseball. It seemed Mahuret hadn't reached them yet, and neither had Marcus. She eyed them all, watching. Suddenly a wind ripped through the forest, leaves blowing up through the tree tops. The Cullen's froze in their places, watching where the wind ripped from. Marcus stepped forward. Murtagh taking his left flank and Lacey, Lestat, and Jessie taking the right. The distaste that she could sense coming from Lestat and Jessie shook her a little. They had never been so full of anger before, not even when Murtagh had tried to rape her. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward took their stance's in front of Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Snarls and growls echoed through the tiny clearing.

"I figured it had been too long since our last meeting Carlisle. And since your little friends had given away my plan to the Volterri, I figured that there was no time like the present, right?" Marcus laughed deeply. His teeth glinting in the break of sunlight that fell from the clouds above. Mahuret must have been watching as well, aware of the scent of Marcus and the others as well. She flew out of the forest, letting the wind take her to a defensive stance before the Cullen's. Her once brown eyes breaking out in a crimson red. She snarled to Marcus, her beautiful hands clenched in fists at her sides.

"You will not touch them. I will not let you." She hissed through her teeth, ready to make her move.

Marcus simply watched her, loving to see the anger that boiled within his old wife. He seemed to take pleasure in it.

"Where's your maker? too scared to face us. She was always too weak to take me on." Mahuret growled at Marcus, lunging towards him. Marcus, lunged his own self forward, faster than her. He overtook her quickly, punching her in the side of her face. He grabbed her left arm, and twisted it behind her back. Kicking her in the abdomen and sending her back hard towards the ground before the Cullen's. Nickole was quicker yet than even Marcus, both of them being pure blooded. She flew from the tree she rested in, landing before Mahuret. She laid her hands underneath Mahuret's back, holding her from falling to the ground. Mahuret simply stared at Nickole, as she was pulled back up.

"Awe, isn't this so sweet. Traitor to the end." Nickole turned, facing Marcus. She growled lightly to him, tilting her head to the side.

"If anyone is a traitor it's you Marcus. Aro knows what you're trying to do, they will be here shortly. Do you think you can get away with this?" Nickole felt the Cullen's eyes upon her, especially Edward's cold golden ones. She tried to ignore them as best as she could.

"I made you, you are by right mine. You should listen to me, I should have some control over you, and yet you ignore every command I give you. Why the hell do you have to be so difficult. Kill the Cullen's that's all I asked, and you couldn't even do that." Nickole's once beautiful blue eyes turned blood red with anger that boiled beneath her ivory skin.

"Because love makes you free. When I loved Edward, when I first laid eyes on him, I was free from you for good." Her eyes darted directly to Lestat and Jessie, her eyes turning to slits.

"Come to me now."

As if by mind control, they moved quickly, coming to stand behind her. Marcus growled at her, but inside he shook with fear. It was the fear she sensed, and it was at that point she knew she had him.

"Marcus I will give you one more chance. Stop this now, or die." Marcus laughed, but hesitation was distinctly heard in his voice.

"You couldn't hurt a fly. You can't kill me Nickole, you are to weak."

The anger broke the surface, she lunged at him. Murtagh was the first to try to counteract her, but he was no match for his maker. She simply grabbed his hands, flipping herself back up into the air. She kicked Murtagh back into the ground, dirt and boulders kicking up from the ground as he laid on the ground motionless. Lacey growled as she saw Murtagh taken down so easily, not her precious Murtagh. She came at Nickole, bad mistake. Nickole grabbed Lacey by the hair, throwing her back at Murtagh. Lacey rolled across the ground before she came to rest beside his body, holding her head in shock. She had never been struck before, especially by Nickole. Nickole slowly turned to face Marcus, but was met with nothing but his scent. He had fled in the panic, she followed him quickly. Racing through the forest, she found him in no time. Dragging him by his black hair back into the clearing. Murtagh and Lacey had fled in all the commotion, she would find them later. Right now her mind was set on Marcus. She placed him on his knees before the Cullen's, pulling back roughly on his hair. He grimaced, growling at the hurt she put him in.

"I believe you owe the Cullen's an apology." Her blood red eyes bore deeply into him as she knelt down behind him, her grip deadly upon him.

"I will give them nothing." He hissed through his teeth at her. Her grip only became harder as her free hand moved to the side of his face, her nails digging roughly into his skin. She felt herself slowly break his skin, blood trickling down his cheek.

"I want you to beg to Edward, I want you to beg for their forgiveness. BEG THEM!" She screamed in his ear, growling loudly. He shook lightly underneath her grip, but he was not going to give in.

"You could never kill me, you're too weak." He spat back at her. Her hands slid down to the side of his neck.

"That's the one mistake you always made about me Marcus, always thinking me weak. When I'm actually the most dangerous killer you've ever met." With that she dug her teeth deeply into his neck. Ripping apart his neck, as her hands pulled his head from the shoulders it laid upon. His spinal cord severing as she pulled his head from it's body. His body fell limply to the ground before her, as his blood poured out of her mouth. She spit out a remainder of the blood, looking to Lestat and Jessie.

"Finish him off, and Mahuret you make a fire and burn the body. Then we will escourt the Cullen's to their cars."

Lestat and Jessie nodded going to work quickly. They ripped at Marcus's body, the breaking of bones sounding like boulders falling from a cliff. Mahuret ran towards the forest, grabbing as many tree limbs as she could get. As she started the fire, Lestat and Jessie brought forth the limbs of Marcus, tossing them carelessly into the fire. The colored smoke rose from the fire, billowing out around them. Nickole ran towards the forest, finding the nearby stream. She washed her mouth and face from the blood. She tried to erase all memories of what she had to do, but yet she could not. It would forever be burned within herself, she would be forced to answer to the Volterri about her actions. The only thing she could do would be to pray that the Cullen's would testify on her benefit. A presence stood behind her, towering over her tiny frame. She slowly turned, recognizing the scent. Her own blood red eyes looking deeply within his golden ones.

"Carlisle sent me to check on you. Are you alright?" He was still cold to her, and his mind still closed off. He really was never going to love her again, and yet she couldn't blame him. Nothing she did would take back the past. She stood quickly, looking back towards where her family stood with the Cullen's.

"I'll be fine. I need to get my family and go, the Volterri will be here by tomorrow. I will need to answer to them about what I did. If you would please talk to your family, and ask them to testify for mine, I will make sure that Murtagh and Lacey never come near you and yours again." Nickole finally looked back to Edward, her own presence cold to him. He was a bit disappointed, which surprised himself. He wanted to just throw his own arms around her, but he held himself back. She did after all try to kill his family, but she had killed her maker to protect his family.

"We will. You protected us today, we will do all that we can do to protect you. You should stay with our family for the night, that way they will not harm any humans in the process." She nodded understanding his logic, he was right after all. He was still so confused to everything, but being the gentleman that he was he had to offer his house.

"Thank you. We should get back. There's a lot to discuss." Edward nodded, turning and walking slowly through the forest back to his family. She followed him, curious to why he walked so slowly. Edward gave her a glance every once and again, he tried to make this moment between them last. Just enough so that he could understand why he still felt this way.

"Edward...I still love you, and I probably always will, and I understand that you don't. But I just needed to be honest with you, I want to be." She continued on, Edward walking beside her silently the rest of the way.

"Thank you." He whispered silently as they walked.


	10. A Fight To The Death

-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters

Edward and Nickole entered the clearing at the same time, as if timed perfectly. Her own family standing tightly around eachother. Mahuret was standing in the middle, both her arms wrapped around Lestat and Jessie protectivly. The Cullen's stood in their own grouping. Edward walked over to Carlisle who placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked his son, giving him a little squeeze on his shoulder. Edward nodded, looking back to Nickole. She stood before all of them, bringing her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were still blood red with anger from the moment of death she had to induce upon her maker.

"They will be at your house very shortly, I can sense Aro already. The guards will be prepared for a fight, so don't be surprised when they try to ambush us all when we get back your house Carlisle. I will explain everything but I will need a witness, and I have asked Edward for this. He said that your family would do so for myself, if you wish not to then I understand."

Carlisle stared at her. Her eyes being so angry, but her deemeanor weak and full of sadness. Even if he could not feel others emotions, he could feel the one's coming from her. He nodded his head before answering her.

"Of course we will witness for you. You saved our lives, we owe you your own." He looked to his own family, taking his hand from Edwards shoulder and walking over to the rest of his family. Taking a stance before them all.

"Everyone will witness for Nickole when the Voltouri arrive. There will be no argument on it." He rest of his family stared at him as his eyes lingered on them, taking an especially long time on Rosalie. She looked back to Carlisle, nodding her head in agrement.

"We will escourt you back to the house, and then get ready for them to arrive. I'm sorry I had to involve the Voltouri in this, but we tried to follow it by the law and turn him over without all this, but he wasn't going to let us it seems. Jessie, Lestat can you run around the outskirts of the forest with myself. Then ride with Mahuret."

They nodded to her, following her directions as they ran towards the forest. Making rounds around the forest for any scent of Murtagh and Lacey. Her eyes then fell on Mahuret, speaking in her mind to her this time.

_'They are going to be following us, you know this. I need you to stay as calm as you can, I will keep your thoughts clear from Edward, but if you tense up he will know something is wrong. Lead the Cullen's through the forest, and take the lead back to their house. I will follow.'_

Mahuret nodded in response as Nickole took off into the forest, the wind picking up behind her. Leaves rustling around the forest floor. Her body picking up the movements as she watched the Cullen's run for their cars. She jumped from tree top to tree top, listening for miles around. She could hear nothing but the sounds of her family and the Cullen's. As they made their way to the cars, she waited in the forest tree tops. Watching from afar. She could feel Edward turn to look in her direction as he was pulled into Carlisle's car. They drove away, Mahuret leading the way in her own car. She followed alongside the Cullen's going from tree top to tree top. Her nose began picking up light whiffs of Murtagh and Lacey, as they began getting closer. Defensivly she jumped ontop of Mahuret's car. With Carlisle's car being right behind it. Esme eyed her curiously, not knowing why she would do that.

"What's wrong Edward? Can you pick up any thoughts inside of her?" Carlisle asked quickly, wondering if they were in any danger. Edward tried to pick up some of his thoughts, hearing something about Murtagh, he let out a low growl in his throat.

"Murtagh is near, she can smell him. She's just being safe, and it's safer to take in the lead as to be able to watch over us."

"She is very brave." Esme spoke lightly. Edward let out a little chuckle, as Esme turned and looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"She heard you say how brave she is, and she told me that she's scared of spiders. She said it was kind of ironic. She can kill something that is stronger than a bomb, but if a spider even comes near her she jumps up to the ceiling like a scared cat." He couldn't help but chuckle again, Esme smiling and trying to not laugh as well. As the cars pulled into the drive, pebbles breaking under the tires as they drove down the gravel drive. The Cullen's cars pulled into the garage, while Mahuret parked the car she drove in front of the house. Nickole jumped down from the roof, her eyes now relaxing again into her normal blue color. She placed a hand to the side of Lestat's face, running her thumb over his cheek.

"Are you okay? I asked a lot of you today, is there anything you need?" He smiled, shaking his head. Jessie slipped her hand into his own, squeezing gently. He turned looking to her, giving her a squeeze back. Carlisle stood holding the door open, as they made their way inside. He closed it gently behind them, moving towards the living room. The rest of the Cullen's sat throughout the living room, waiting for the Voltouri to arrive. Edward stood across the room from Nickole, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He eyed her curiously, not sure what to make of everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. Rosalie stood up, heading up the stairs quickly to her bedroom, and coming back downstairs with a clean white sweater. She handed it to Nickole, as all eyes watched her.

"You're covered in blood, and I am sure that they will not take kindly to it. You can have this, I don't really wear it anyway. Emmett got it for me, and he does not know my own taste too well." She smiled to Nickole, giving a dagger filled glance to the rest of her family who watched her. They acted as if she couldn't possibly be nice. She gave a roll of her eyes to them, looking back to Nickole. She had tilted her head a bit, surprised as well. Yet she was never one to be rude when offered something, she quickly took off her own blood covered sweater, and pulled the white one on. It was gorgeous and soft, Casmier she would guess. Rosalie smiled, liking how it looked on her.

"Thank you Rosalie, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome." She turned, taking her seat back with Emmett again. Edward couldn't stop staring at her, she looked so beautiful. Yet she always was, how could she not. Nickole looked straight back at Edward, quirking a brow at him.

_'See something you like?'_

_'When don't i?'_

Edward's mouth broke out in a smirk at her. She smiled, looking back at him. The sound of tires screetching to a hault and pulling down the driveway, pulled everyone's thoughts to the window. All eyes staring forward. If she could breathe, her breath would have caught in her throat by now. The tense air that filled the air was thick. Carlisle moved to the door, as he heard doors closing and steps being climbed. He opened the door to be met with the Voltouri gaurd pouring inside his home, cloaks hanging all around their bodies. They scattered throughout the Cullen's home, looking for any hidden danger so they could protect their leaders. Aro, Jane, Caius, and Alec following. Their body gaurds moving about around them, Chelsea, Demetri, and Felix taking defensive stances. They eyed the Cullen's curiously, then their eyes falling upon Nickole. The smell of Marcus's blood was evident all over herself.

"What is the meaning here? You told us that Marcus was going to kill the Cullen's, and here they are alive and Marcus is dead. You should know what the law is, your life is forfeit." Caius spoke Hastily. He looked to Felix and Demetri, nodding his head. They imediatly went after Nickole, going to capture her. Edward growled, moving quicker then themselves. He crouched himself in front of Nickole, ready to kill for her. Felix smirked, a fight was all he lived for. Emmett had jumped up from his seat now, taking a defensive crouch beside his brother.

"Carlisle what is the meaning of all this? Take control of your family." Aro spoke now, and yet his tone was light. Carlisle moved toward Aro.

"Nickole only killed Marcus in order to save our lives. We all are here to witness for her, and for her family that is here. Please touch any of us and see for yourself." He placed his hands outstreatched towards Aro. Aro took his hand in his own, letting it all replay in his own mind. After a moment he released Carlisle from his touch, looking to Nickole.

"Interesting. Felix, Demetri there will be no need for your services today." They lifted themselves from their stances, Felix scowled at the fact that he had to stop. He wanted so much to fight with the bigger Cullen, seeing the challenge in him. As they backed out from their stances, the Cullen's did so. Yet Edward still stood in front of Nickole, placing his arms in front of himself. Aro eyed him curiously, seeing the need to protect her.

"Edward I have to say, you are quite interesting. First you are with the human Bella, and you defended her the same way you are defending our Nickole. Very, very interesting. I wish to read yourself Edward, and then yourself Nickole." Edward was still unsure to leave her side, but was reasured when Nickole placed her hand to his arm.

"I will be alright, there are others here, they won't kill me. They won't get the chance." Edward nodded, coming to stand in front of Aro. He placed his hands out to him, letting him take them and replay everything that had happened. From the day Nickole and her family had arrived, to here they stood now. He laughed lightly at the times where they were in their clearing, Edward

didn't want him to see that far into their privacy but couldn't keep it from him. Nickole however cut off any details into their moment. After Edward released his grip from Aro. Aro turned his eyes onto Nickole, smirking.

"You always were quite extrodinary. Now you, and then we shall discuss all this new information." She nodded, coming towards Aro. She placed her hands in his own, letting her memories take him back to as far as she could remember. Playing out how she had met Edward when he was human, and to the lies Marcus had fed into herself. How she had turned part of her family into vegetarian's, while the rest remainder human drinkers. When they released their hands, Aro looked to rest of the Voltouri.

"We have all been decieved by Marcus it seems. He had his own agenda all along. We should have entrusted your life with Gabriel, he was right all along. We are sorry for leaving you with him, yet I have to say you are quite remarkable." Aro placed a hand to the side of Nickole's face, looking deeply within her deep blue eyes.

"You have developed your powers without the proper teachings, you developed them all on your own, and have aquired new one's that we had no idea you possessed. Your control is amazing, to have created all these vampires without any trouble, simply amazing. And they all come from your strong blood line, we shall not hurt any of them, unless you wish of it." Demetri smirked hearing the last spoken word from Aro. Nickole looked to her family behind her, smiling to them all. She then looked back to Aro.

"I have no need to hurt them, they have saved me just as much as I have them. Yet there are two members of my family who might create a problem in the human world, they have no control and create destruction. Marcus picked them out personally himself and asked me to create them. I should have said no, but I didn't. I am sorry, I will take the blame for it myself." Aro shook his head at her, smiling like a little boy.

"Ah no need my dear. If they seem to cause a stir in the human world then I shall have them taken out myself. You have done good, trust me."

"Thank you Aro." She knelt down on the floor before him, her hands still in his own. He smirked, always loving the praise he recieved. Jane gave a roll of her eyes.

"You are welcome my dear. Considering how amazing you are my dear, I would like to offer you a position with us, and not in the gaurd my dear. You may have a seat by my side, if you would like." He placed his hand ontop of her head, rubbing her hair back a little. She shot her glance up from the floor, looking straight into his eyes. They all looked to Aro, the Cullen's, and the Volturi.

"Aro what are you doing? We do not offer that, ever. Do you know what you offer?" Caius raised a brow at Aro. He understood how amazing a fighter would be, but an elder like themselves he questioned.

"Yes I do. We wanted her created to protect the original blood line, and she has. Her powers are amazing, more than we could ever imagine. She is very protective of her family, and would make a perfect elder. I stand by my offer." Nickole stood up slowly, looking around the room of the many faces around her. She had never been propostioned with such an offer before. Yet she would have to leave Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's. The Cullen's who she had grown to love, how could she leave all of them. She let out an unneeded sigh, looking back to Aro. She took her hands from him softly, letting them rest at her sides. She slowly turned walking over to Edward, taking his own hands in hers.

"I would make a good elder because I lead with my heart, and my head. Which is why you offer, this, correct?" She turned looking back to Aro as she spoke. He slowly nodded his head, the smile never leaving his face.

"I am where I am needed, I am where I belong. With Edward. So thank you Aro for this, but I have to turn it down. My heart and my head tell me to stay here."

"We honor your decision. Yet do you have anything you want before we leave? We still owe you for what we have put you through."

"..Yes actually..I have no memory of when I was made, but when I was unconscience my mind replayed something. You saw it when you read my thoughts. So what I ask is...it true? Is that how I was made, and why then?" She hesitated a bit as she spoke, not sure if she would this request from them. Aro looked to Caius, letting him explain this to her. Caius took a step forward, looking to Jane who held her arms crossed in front of her chest. His red eyes turned to fall upon Nickole.

"When we entered this world, our maker was destroyed, leaving only a few of the original vampires in this world. Marcus being one of them, and his brother being the one who bit Carlisle. It took Marcus quite a long time to learn self control in order to be ready to create another, someone to carry on the bloodline. The older vampires were very selfish, and took what they wanted when they wanted. They cared nothing to keep the secret, which is why there are none left. We had to take care of it, so to speak."

Caius looked to Felix who had been cracking his knuckles at the time, making it sound like boulders were falling down a cliff. Felix smirked, letting his arms fall upon his chest again.

"When Marcus felt ready, we went looking for someone who would be gifted enough to carry it on, someone who could create more. We came to your village a long time ago, we were drawn to the power you carry inside of you. Although there were a few objections, we stole you in the night and brought you to the forest. He bit you, and we stayed there for three days until the venom burned throughout your body. Gabriel gaurded over you day and night, he wouldn't leave your side. He did not like the idea of taking away your freedom without your own will, but he could not disobey an order. When you came into your new body, we were mezmerized, we left you to Marcus, and ordered him to take care of you. Obviously he didn't care to, if we had known this, we would have left you to Gabriel's care. That was not one of our best judgments."

Caius growled a little towards the end, having his own judgment being wrong. He had never been wrong before. Nickole looked down to the floor, closing her eyes as she remembered another part of her memories.

"And what about my family...I had a husband...and a daughter." She couldn't dare to open her eyes, scared that she would cry.

"You went to your house, and tried to kill him. But you stopped yourself, which is remarkable. After Marcus left with you, Gabriel came back to clean up the mess. Your husband was turning, and he offered to kill him or let him change. He took the change, and is now living in Italy. He

understands why he can not see you, why we kept you from him. Your daughter is fine as well, she lived a long life, and had children. As you know, you did create your grandson." Caius looked to Lestat, smirking lightly. He had never smirked, so this was a bit new to himself. Lestat looked to Nickole, smiling to her.

"Mother always talked about you. She said you were our gaurdian angel. You were, you saved me from death, and I have never been happier." Nickole opened her eyes, looking to Lestat and smiling.

"Thank you. Even though you are my grandson, you are a son more. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to enter my life." She smiled, Edward squeezed her hand. He stood behind her, and was behind her forever.

"Thank you so much, even though you made me without my will. I am greatful for it. It gave me time to meet my angel." She turned looking back to Edward, smiling. He in turn looked to them, smiling as well. He brought his arms around Nickole, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Yes thank you. You made me the most perfect woman in the world, I could not ask for more in her." Caius nodded to him, turning and heading for the door.

"Good luck to you all, we will not bother you again. Come, let us leave. I am begining to hunger." He headed out the door, Jane following right behind him. Aro gave a small wave of the hand and left as well. Their body gaurds following. As the house emptied out, the Cullen's looked around. Not sure how to move on with their lives.

"We should go now, we have a lot to discuss." Mahuret looked to Nickole. Nickole in turn nodded, understanding the truth in what she said. She smiled, feeling Edward tighten his embrace around her. She slid around in his arms, coming to face him.

"I have to go for now my love, but I will see you tomorrow at school. Bright and early."

Edward smiled, tightly embracing her to himself. He laid his face in her hair, taking in her heavenly scent. He they embraced eachother, she couldn't help but lay her face into his chest, taking in a deep scent of him herself. Edward leaned his face down, kissing her fully on the lips. She slowly pulled herself away from her angel, not wanting to get taken away in the moment with him. As she broke her embrace from him, she looked to Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for my family and I. I can't thank you enough." Carlisle nodded, smiling warm and kind to her.

"You are very welcome my dear. If you ever need anything, please do not be afraid to ask. You are family to us all." Nickole nodded, turning on her heels and heading out the door. Her family following closely behind her. Nickole let Mahuret drive them all back to their house, preparing themselves for the disaster that Murtagh and Lacey would have left in their disapearence.

"Where is Alice?" Jasper looked to the empty spot where Alice used to preocupy. Edward looked to the spot where Alice had been, she must have left when Nickole had left. Edward listened, finding Alice searching for something in his bedroom. He quirked a curious brow, wondering what she could possibly need in there.

"What are you looking for Alice?"

Edward spoke lightly, knowing she would hear him. Without another word, Alice slid down the banister. Jumping off when she reached the end, she bounced over in front of Edward. A huge smile played upon her face, as she held out a small blue velvet box out to him. He eyed it curiously, wondering what it had to do with himself. Alice rolled her eyes at Edward, opening the box to reveal a beautiful silver band, with a large sasphire gem in the middle and two clusters of diamonds on either side of the gem. Rosalie gasped at the beauty of it, it was quite a site. Edward took the open box, looking at the ring that laid before him. Alice bounded away from Edward, singing to herself as she went.

"I'm getting married in the morning, ding dong the bells are gunna chimmeee..."

Edward smirked, knowing what she meant. He shut the box quickly, running up the stairs to his bedroom. If he was going to do this, he was going to be dressed nice at least for her.


	11. Marry Me?

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters**

It had been two weeks since Murtagh and Lacey had left their lives. When Nickole and her family had arrived at their home, they found it a bit disastrous. The downstairs living area was emptied out, and the Hummer gone. Not that they were sad about this, it gave Murhuret and Esme a chance to redecorate. Mahuret had explained to the school they she had gotten a divorce from Marcus, and he had taken the other two children with himself. The school had bought the story, especially with the help that the amazing Dr. Carlisle Cullen to testify for it. With The Cullen's coming to their house almost every time of the day, it was perfect, Nickole finally felt like she was home. Edward never smiled so much, having two homes to spend with the most amazing woman he had ever met. Yet she always tried to pry into the one part of his mind that he had covered from her view. The part where he was planning on how to ask her to marry him. He had finally decided the most perfect magical way, but Alice always badgered him to let her help. Edward sighed again, looking at Alice.

"I want to do this on my own, I don't need your help Alice."

"Oh come on Edward, you and I both know you couldn't plan something to save your life. Now just let me decorate a little bit, come on you won't be unhappy." Edward growled a little, giving her a roll of his eyes.

"I can plan, and I happen to have something Nickole is going to love." Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay what is the amazing plan you have for her?"

"I am going to leave her a note to meet me at our oasis, where we first spent the night together. I'm going to line the willow trees with white twinkling lights. Then when she walks in, I'll be standing in the middle of it, dressed in a suit, holding her favorite flowers to throw her off. Then when she takes them, I'm going to tell her how much I love her, how amazing she is to me. Then I'm going to ask her, how about that?"

Alice didn't speak, she just stared at Edward. Her expression hard, for a moment he thought she hated the idea. Then he heard her thoughts, heard her crying from joy. He smiled at her, as her face finally cracked. She screamed and jumped into his arms.

"EDWARD! I HAD NO IDEA YOU HAD SUCH CHARISMA!" Jasper ran downstairs, staring as his wife hugged Edward. He quirked a brow at them, as his hands rested on his hips.

"Guess she's happy then. At least I won't hear here complain about not getting to help plan this." Alice released Edward, snickering at Jasper.

"Haha very funny. So when are you doing this all anyway Edward?"

"Tonight, which is why I was rushing out the door before you stopped me. I sent over a dress to her house for her to wear tonight. I told her I was going to take her somewhere special, to celebrate everything we went through. So I had better get going before she leaves and nothing is set up."

"Good luck then, I want to see her right after you do this."

Edward smiled, turning and heading for the garage. He loaded his box full of lights into the trunk of his car, and jumped in. He was running out of time, thanks to Alice's butting in at the end. He raced along the road, coming to where their oasis existed. His eagerness made him feel a bit nervous as he got out of his car. Night was beginning to fall slowly as he started to lace the trees with the beautiful white twinkling lights. It looked like he had pulled the stars down from the sky and placed them around their clearing. He eyed up his handy work, turning to his suit, it was his turn to get ready now.

--

Nickole slowly pulled the curlers out of her brown locks, letting her fingers run through the bouncy soft curls. She pulled out a pink lily flowered clip, placing it on the one side of her hair. As she stood up, she eyed the beautiful dress Edward had picked out for herself. It was a beautiful dark pink strapless dress that went down to her knees, the ruffled underskirt picking up her dress underneath. She pulled the orange cord that tied a bow around her waist, and drifted out from there. She knelt down, putting the clasps closed on her silver open toed heels. She gave herself a twirl in front of her mirror, smiling at her dress. She couldn't wait to see her Edward tonight, to see the surprise night he had planned for each her. She looked over to her clock, seeing it was seven forty five, time to get going. She slowly walked down the stairs, as her family stood at the other end. Jessie started snapping photographs of her. Nickole placed her hand up, trying to block the flash of the camera.

"Why are you taking pictures of me? I'm only going out with Edward for a bit." Jessie smiled at her, putting the camera away.

"Sorry, it's just been a long time since I've seen you so happy, and dressed up. I wanted to savor this moment."

"You better get going, or you're going to be late." Lestat let his arm lay around Jessie's shoulders, smiling. Nickole smirked running over to Mahuret and giving her a kiss on the cheek, Mahuret embraced her tightly.

"You look so beautiful. Have fun my dear."

Nickole looked at Mahuret, raising an eyebrow. She had never seen her act like this, it was as if she was going to cry, even though she couldn't. Nickole shrugged as Lestat held her keys out in front of her face, trying to distract her. She quickly grabbed them from him, hugging him and Jessie before heading out to her car. She raced down the road, following the note he had left for her, telling her to meet him at their oasis first. Nickole pulled off the side of the road, parking beside his car. She got out, smoothing out her dress as she ran through the forest. Edward could hear her footsteps coming through the forest, but hearing them stop suddenly as she saw the twinkling lights that lined the willow trees.

_'It's okay, it's only me. Just come straight through my love.'_

_'Alright, I'll be right through.'_

Nickole came through the willow trees softly, pushing back the branches and leaves that hung over. Her eyes drifted throughout the beautiful twinkling lights, and falling directly on Edward who stood in the middle of the clearing. She smiled, walking over to him, giving him a little twirl as the dresses in her skirts lifted up a little.

"The dress is so beautiful Edward, I love it. Thank you so much." He smiled at her, placing a hand to the side of her face softly cupping it.

"Yes it is, but it can not compare to the beauty I have in front of me." He held out a beautiful bouquet of Lilly's as she took them in her hands, taking in a deep scent of the beautiful flowers she held.

"Thank you so much Edward, they are beautiful. This is all so wonderful." Edward smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly on her full lips. Nickole let her arms slide up around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace, which Edward broke off gently. He wanted to do this perfect. She eyed him curiously, something was up and she knew it.

"Nickole, I have something I want to tell you, and I just need you to be silent. Promise me this, okay." She felt a bit of fear rise inside of her, but felt it begin to calm when he placed his hand to the side of her face.

"I promise."

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You made me see that there is a reason to live, and that reason is in your eyes. You made me see the sun rising in the sky, and let me watch it set on your face. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead right now had. Ya know, people are always praying to god, and for awhile I believe he didn't exist. Then when you walked into school, into my life. I realized that there must be a god, because he created you for me. He let me have some type of solace in this cold hard world. I have never been more happy, than I am right now. I don't want to ever lose you, not again. I want you to be in my life every single day."

Nickole felt a tear rising up in her eyes, as she watched Edward drop down to one knee. He held tightly onto her hands, smiling up at her. His golden eyes glittering in the twinkling lights that surrounded them. He pulled the small blue velvet box from out of his pocket, holding it out in front of her. He flipped the top open, revealing the beautiful ring inside of it.

"I would be honored if you would be my wife, and spend the rest of eternity by my side."

Nickole took in a deep breath, looking down at the ring that Edward had quickly slid on her finger. She was so caught up in the moment that she hadn't realized it.

"I will." Edward smiled, jumping up and pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, laughing and smiling. Their lips crashed upon one another's, feeling the love that ripped through themselves. As they broke their heated kiss, Edward laughed lightly. Running his hand down over her cheek.

"You've been planning this for awhile, havn't you?" She couldn't help but feel like a bubble bursting with air. She was in heaven right now, and her angel was beside her.

"Of course, why do you think you haven't been able to read my thoughts at all? You know I would never keep them from you." He suddenly picked her up bridal style. Her hands running over his cheek as she smiled.

"Edward I love you so much. I can't wait to tell everyone about this...Wait they all know don't they?" He laughed, nodding his head.

"No wonder Jessie was taking pictures of me getting ready and walking down the stairs. I was wondering what was wrong with her."

"You think that's bad. I had Alice begging to set this all up for us, and then had her trying to pick out your dress."

Nickole laughed lightly, nuzzling into Edward neck. Nipping gently at his neck. He growled in response to her, loving the feel of her mouth over his neck.

"Now what are we going to do?"

Edward answered her question by his mouth crashing over her lips. She felt his hands find the zipper in the back of her dress, lowering it. She sighed in pleasure, loving it all. Her own hands played with shirt, ripping off the buttons to reveal his perfect chest. His shirt fell to the ground, her dress falling down with it as well. They stood there before each other, their hands caressing over their bodies. It was a perfect night, and was going to be even better in the morning.


	12. Choices, Choices

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters**

As the sun began to rise above the tree tops in their clearing. They still held tightly onto one another, kissing softly. Their finger tips running over each others glistening bodies. Edward sighed as he stared in Nickole's deep blue eyes.

"What is it my love?" Edward leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently.

"We have to leave, but I don't want to. I just want to remain here forever, laying in your arms. You laying in mine."

Nickole smiled, laughing lightly.

"I know my love, but we can't. Tomorrow is school, and everyone is going to be waiting for us. Plus you already know as well as I that Alice probably has every single wedding magazine and book at my house, and is ready to start taking me dress shopping."

"True. When shall we set the date anyway, we never really got to that last night. I'd say that we were distracted a bit." He chuckled under his breath, smirking at her.

"We have waited forever to be with each other. I don't want to wait any longer, let's do it two weeks from now. I want to be your wife as soon as possible." Edward quirked a brow at her. She had a very good point, why should they wait any more than they already had to.

"Alright, let's do it. Two weeks from now, it's decided." He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her on top of him. Straddling him, she looked down into those gorgeous golden eyes.

"I love you so much Edward. You make this world livable." His hands ran over her arms, grasping her hands. As he brought her fingertips on top of his lips, kissing them softly.

"I love you as well my dear. You are my everything."

He brought himself up onto his elbows. Leaning down, she gave him a hungry kiss, tasting those beautiful lips. His hands ran up her sides, moving softly to her back. His fingertips teasing her gently. As she broke the kiss he leaned in, wanting to kiss her further. She laughed, jumping up as she grabbed her dress. Sliding it up slowly over her body, teasing him. He smirked, laughing lightly.

"Horrible, you are simply horrible." He grabbed his own shirt, and pants, putting them on.

"Guess we should get going, everyone is waiting for us anyway. Plus we have a lot of things to get ready for now."

She nodded, taking his hand as they ran through the forest. Edward decided on coming back for the lights later. He had a feeling that Alice would be sweeping her off to go dress shopping most likely. As they arrived at the cars, they separated. She taking her own car back home, with Edward following her. As she pulled into the garage, Edward parking his own car next to hers, his new parking spot. She took his hand, as they ran inside the house.

"Congratulations!"

They were met with screams from the Cullen's and the Sebastian's. Edward and Nickole smiled as their families ran to each other, holding them. They moved from embrace to embrace as everyone got their chance to hold them in.

"Thank you so much everyone." Edward held Nickole's hand, kissing it gently.

"So when is the big day you two?" Rosalie asked, smiling. She was happy that Edward was so excited finally. That he had finally found the person right for him.

"Two weeks from now, we decided that we spent enough time alone. We want to be married as soon as possible. We figured two weeks was good enough time, and with the money we have acquired we should be able to get everything in that time." Edward spoke, letting Nickole relax.

"Wow that's soon. Who are you going to have do the sermon? and help you plan?" Jessie spoke, looking to them eagerly. It was Nickole's turn to talk now.

"Well we would love if you could do it Carlisle." Carlisle smiled to them, nodding his head.

"Of course, I would be honored. I will get on-line right away and get my license."

"Thank you so much. As for the planning, it would be great if everyone could help us. Do whatever you wish to help with."

"I will do flowers for you, I would love to." Rosalie spoke, looking to Emmett and elbowing him.

"..I will help Rose with flowers, and planning the bachelor party." He smirked as he added the last part, looking to Jasper who was smirking now as well.

"Figured as much on that one." Nickole gave a roll of her eyes, but still played a smile upon her lips.

"I would honored if you let me and Esme decorate for the wedding." Mahuret looked to Esme, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, please. It will be so much fun for us."

"Thank you so much mothers, it would be an honor to have your tastes in the decorations." Edward spoke, making Mahuret and Esme both smile when he said mothers.

"Jessie can you and Lestat take the pictures, and do the inviting for the neighboring clans." They nodded, smiling.

"And Alice, I would be honored if you would help me with the dresses. Will you help me?" Alice nearly jumped into Nickole's arms when she was asked this. Screaming with joy.

"Of course I will. I can't wait to take you shopping. Why don't we head into the city today and start looking at some shops. After you get changed of course."

She smiled, running off before Nickole could even answer. Yet in the other room she was already on her phone talking to dress designers about coming in to look at dresses. Nickole sighed, leaning against Edward. She loved being there with him, but knew she had to get a start on things now. She leaned up, kissing Edward gently and then headed upstairs to get changed. She changed out of the dress that her future husband had given her. Rummaging through her dresser doors, finally deciding on a pair of light blue flare jeans and a white peasant tank top. As she bounced down stairs, grabbing her jacket and sliding it on. Alice was still talking on the phone, holding open the door for Nickole. She quirked a brow at her, listening to the conversation going on inside of Alice's head. She was fighting with a shop owner about shutting it down for them personally. Smirking she took the keys from Alice, heading out the door with her following at her heels. Nickole leaned against her VW, waiting for Alice to win the fight and get ready to drive them. Alice spoke a quick thank you and finally hung up her cell phone, grabbing the keys from Nickole's hands and heading to the drivers side.

"God those damn humans are the most difficult to deal with. Thank god I'm not one of them anymore, I don't think I would be able to deal with all their pmsing problems." Alice let out an exasperated sigh, driving quickly on the roads that lead to NY. Nickole simply leaned back in her seat, letting Alice let out all her anger.

"Better now?" Nickole spoke after Alice's half an hour rant.

"Yes, much. At least you just sit back and take it, if I'm talking to Edward he tells me to shut up. Even if I'm not talking about it out loud. Thanks." Nickole smirked at her future sister-in-law, she loved Alice.

"No problem. So are we almost there?" Nickole hadn't been paying much attention to where abouts Alice was driving in the city, and with Alice's thoughts so scattered at the moment she never had a chance to pick out what she had been saying. Alice pulled the car up in a space perfectly in front of a designer bridal shop, a french couture English shop.

"Wow Alice, good choice."

"Thank you, thank you. Just thank these beautiful visions of my own." Alice grinned widely, from cheek to cheek. Nickole and Alice got out of the car, hitting the alarm activation button. As they linked arms and walked inside the shop together. Two women walked up eagerly to them both, smiling.

" 'Ello Mrs. Whitlock, and future Mrs. Cullen. Congratulations on your engagement. Now I understand that you are getting married in two weeks, and with your measurements I don't think we will have any problems getting you a dress for that time. We have made some selections and placed them in the dressing room in the back, please follow us." The women were well mannered, and very nice. She liked them immediately. Nickole and Alice followed them to the back, finding the very large white and gold dressing room walls lined all around with gorgeous dresses.

"Please choose which you would like to try on first, and we shall help you with them."

Nickole walked along the many dresses, eyeing a few that caught her eye. Suddenly she saw it, the beauty of the dress that waited last in line for her. It was beautiful, simply outstanding. It was a ivory white silk dress with small triangular shoulder straps in flowered lace. The middle of the bodice was embroidered with small jeweled flowers, and was rouched along the left side of the middle of the bodice. The dress flowed simply out from the body and behind in a small train in the back. The back of the dress was kept closed by a small line of small white buttons down to the top of her rear. Alice sensed her mood, smiling.

"I think we have a winner."

The two dress shop attendants smiled, seeing that she was breathless, even if they didn't know that she could live without it. They picked up the dress, and taking it into the dressing room in the back. Nickole seeming still stunned didn't even realize as she walked herself into the dressing room. She didn't even realize when the two attendants began to strip her down, and place the corset and underskirt on. The only feeling she felt was the silken dress being pulled over her head, and running against her ivory skin. She matched the dress to her skin perfectly. The attendants and even Alice looked at her, stunned by the beauty who wore it. She was a perfect statue in the wedding dress. She shook herself out of her stunned moment, looking to them.

"Does it look that bad?"

She laughed lightly, walking out of the dressing room and into the main room. She walked upon the tiny pedestal that was raised up from the floor. Her eyes looked at the woman who stood before her in the three way mirror, stunned yet again. It was perfect, the dress was everything she could have wanted and more. Feeling a stray tear rise up in the corner of her eyes, she fought it off.

"Alice?...Please remind me that it is me standing in this mirror, because I'm having some trouble believing it a bit." Alice chuckled a bit, coming up beside her quite tall sister.

"You look beautiful, Edward is just going to melt when he sees you in this. I don't think we are going to really need any changes done on it, it looks simply beautiful as it is."

The attendants walked up behind Nickole. Their hands running over the dress, looking for any alterations that simple eyes might have missed. Yet they were wrong, nothing was to be done. They were quite surprised by it, never in their lives had they met someone who fit simply perfect into their dresses. Nickole took a couple more minutes in the mirrors, turning this way and that. Feeling the lovely texture of the fabric over her skin. Finally she had to go back to the dressing room and remove the dress. As the attendants took it away, they placed it into a garment bag and took it into the back.

"We are going to clean it, and do a steam over it to keep all wrinkles out. The day before the wedding just return here to pick it up. Now how would you like to pay?" Nickole went to reach into her purse, but was stopped when Alice grabbed her hand. Alice placed her American Express Black Card out on the counter top for the lady before her.

"Charge it please."

"Alice, I was going to buy it. Edward and I decided to pay for everything ourselves." Alice snorted at Nickole, smiling away.

"You buy the bridesmaid dresses, and this will be one gift from Jasper and I."

"Deal, I already found the most perfect blue silk dresses. You are all going to love them. I'll take you to the dress maker tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I got all the dress sizes right, but I can never be sure."

Alice nodded, leaning over the counter and signing her side of the bill. The attendant smiled, taking the bill back and placing it under the counter.

"Thank you ladies. I hope you have a wonderful wedding day and we shall see you Alice the day before the wedding. Have a good night."

"Good night and thank you." Alice and Nickole spoke in unison, walking out of the store arm in arm again. As they hopped back into the car, Alice drove fast once again, trying to get home in enough time to brag that they found a dress already. When Nickole suddenly grabbed Alice's arm, looking to her.

"Don't even think about it. If you brag then Edward will be able to pretty much see the dress, and I want to surprise him. If you want then you brag that you are the best bridesmaid ever."

"No problem, I can do plenty of that. By the way, who are all your bridesmaids?"

"Well you of course, Jessie, and Rosalie."

"Rose? I wouldn't have thought of that one. Yet you are the one girlfriend of Edward's that she actually liked. Probably because you weren't willing to give up everything just to be immortal with him. She really loves you, if she didn't she wouldn't have given you her sweater. Trust me, that is one of her favorite shirts, it surprised the hell out of me when she did." Nickole quirked a brow at Alice.

"Yeah I know, I was surprised as well. I read everything in her mind that day, and I can feel the love that comes from her. I have to say I love her too, she's a good sister. She was only mad at Bella because she didn't want her to regret everything in end. She's happy Bella chose the right thing, and so am I. I would give anything to be human again, to be able to conceive a child, but then again I would have to give up Edward and I don't want to think about that, ever. I bet it's the same with you and Jasper."

"Exactly, if I lost Jasper, I would lose it I think. He's was created for me, and I was created for him. My amazing Jaz." Alice sighed, her mind being filled with images of her and Jasper together. Nickole smiled, loving it.

"Oh god please stop thinking about that. It's not something I want to see." Nickole cringed, seeing images of her and Jasper being intimate together. Alice laughed, letting the images fall from her mind instantly.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, sorry. But you can't blame me. I bet you do the same thing."

"Okay, true. I do have to say I can't wait to see Edward, we need a little bit of time together. If ya know what I'm saying." She winked over at Alice who cringed this time.

"Yuck! I'm so glad I can't read minds right now." Nickole laughed lightly, sitting back in her seat and relaxing on the ride home. Her mind running over what she wanted to do when she saw her gorgeous husband.


	13. Happily Ever After

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her own characters**

Two weeks had seemed to fly by for Edward and Nickole. They had finals to finish up, which were obviously not that hard for them, seeming as they had taken these tests in different forms for so many years. Yet they had many eyes upon them during the last few weeks of school. Every eye was upon the diamond ring that she had on her left hand now. The many rumors that spread through out the school, but neither of them minded. They were together and getting married, that's all that mattered. Finally it was the night before the big day, the house was frantic with running around and finishing up last minute items. Nickole however had been excused from having to do anything, her only job was to stay at her home and relax. Nickole sighed, relaxing back in her ivory white tub. The bubbles moved over her skin, feeling light as each one popped lightly against her sensitive skin. The candle light flicked gently over the walls, her skin looking translucent against the warm glow of the candles. She laid back further against the tub, letting her body slide deeper into the tub, the water almost up to her chin. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt her body relax more in the water.

_'I guess Alice and Rose were right, a bath was what I needed.'_

_'They most defiantly were right. I'm glad they gave you the idea.'_

Nickole's eyes shot open as she heard Edward's voice clearly in her head. His hands rubbed her tense shoulders lightly under the water. She turned her face just enough to look at him behind her. He smirked in her direction, continuing to massage her.

"Let me guess, they were thinking about what they told me to do and you just had to come make sure I was following orders, am I right?" Nickole smirked at Edward, knowing that she right.

"Yes, and I wanted to see you before I can't see you at all. It is going to be hard to be without you for the night."

His demeanor changed instantly, he was disappointed about the night of being alone, just as much as herself. She turned her whole body, now facing Edward. Her wet hands took his face in them, kissing his lips softly.

"It will be alright dear, you'll see me tomorrow, I'll be the one walking down the aisle in the white dress." It seemed to work as Edward broke out in a tiny smile.

"Alright my love, I will meet you tomorrow. I will be the one at the end of the aisle, waiting for you."

He leaned in, kissing her passionately. She wanted to do nothing more than to rip off his clothes and drag him into the tub with her, but she couldn't. He had to go feed himself tonight before the wedding if they wanted to have a good wedding night. As they released their kisses from each other, she slid back a little bit, a smile playing her lips.

"Now you better get going, I'm sure Emmett and Jasper are waiting for you." She raised her brow a bit at him, knowing better than anyone that they probably had something planned for him.

"You're right. Have a good night my dear, I will see you tomorrow. I love you." He kissed her forehead gently, taking away any temptation from kissing her lips right now. Especially since she wasn't clothed.

"I love you too."

Then Edward was gone, out the bathroom window and into the night. Sighing she laid back into the tub once again, letting the water take her back into her relaxing state. She laid in the tub for almost two hours, before deciding to get out. She walked into her bedroom, unzipping the white garment bag that Alice had dropped at her home earlier. She tried but just couldn't resist putting it on once more. Quickly she pulled out the undergarments, and then pulled the dress on. She walked over to her floor length mirror, looking at herself in it. She smiled, as she twisted her body to the left and to the right. The skirts of the dress twisting around her perfect legs.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" A voice spoke behind her, and there he stood. Gabriel smiled, looking at the beautiful dress she wore. She eyed him curiously, wondering why he was here.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel moved further into her bedroom, his trench coat billowing out around his body, as he went and took a seat down on her bed.

"Well the Voltouri got an invite to your wedding, and they turned it down, but I decided I would come to see you married. I was the one who was there when you were created, I want to see you be happy with your life, that's what I've always wanted." Nickole smiled at him, seeing the sincerity in his voice.

"Well thank you for coming. It's nice to see you again. I have one question though." He quirked a brow at her, she had a question for him, interesting.

"What is that?"

"You were there when I was created, you knew about Marcus and my past. Yet you didn't tell me when I met you in New York, why?"

"I was under strict order to not tell you anything. You were to discover your own past all by yourself, anyway, if I had told you, would you really have believed me?" Gabriel smirked at her, coming to stand again.

"True, I guess I wouldn't have."

Nickole looked up at Gabriel who now came to stand by her side. Taking her delicate hands in his own, he held them. His crimson red eyes looking into her own, eyeing the beauty before him. How much he wished to be the man she would marry tomorrow, but she wanted Edward, not him. He would have to stand in the background, to be the friend that would never get his chance. Nickole quirked a brow at him as he stood before her, his quiet demeanor startling herself. She tried to pick up any of his thoughts, but found them blocked to her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, you just look very beautiful right now. I couldn't help but stare. I'm sorry." He let his hands drop her own. His eyes fell to the floor and then to the doorway.

"I should leave, you need to relax the rest of the night, and I need to feed a bit. Have a good night, I will see you tomorrow."

He leaned forward, kissing her forehead lightly. Then as quickly as he showed up, he was gone. She was still a bit shocked by him showing up, but she didn't have time to worry about that right now. She removed her wedding dress and placed it back into the bag. Dragging her feet to the porch outside her house, she watched as the sun began to rise over the trees, and began to glitter on her ivory skin. Today was the big day, and she felt more relaxed then she ever had in her life. Today was the day she would finally be Mrs. Edward Cullen, it was going to be the best day of her life. As she headed back inside of her house, it was a wreak inside. Clothes were strewn everywhere as all the women readied themselves for the day.

"ALICE I NEED THE CURLERS! WHERE ARE THEY?" Rose screamed from the upstairs bathroom, running into the back room where Alice was putting up Jessie's hair with them.

"I'M USING THEM ROSE! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT!" Alice growled back at her sister.

"Stop it you two! Rose I have an extra pair of curlers in the downstairs bathroom, you go and use those. Alice when you're done with Jessie's hair I need you to get dressed so that I can do yours." Mahuret spoke quickly, defusing the situation. Esme was the only one who seemed to be as relaxed as Nickole was. She walked over to Nickole, smiling as wide as she could as she wrapped her arms around her future daughter-in-law.

"How are you feeling today?" Nickole smiled, hugging Esme in return.

"Excited, but relaxed mostly. I wonder how Edward is handling everything right now." Esme and Nickole chuckled at the thought of the boys all alone in the house right now, getting ready for a wedding that would be happening in only 3 hours.

"I guess I should go start getting ready." Esme nodded at her, being dressed in her beautiful silk blue dress and shawl already.

"Yes, would you like me to help you at all?"

"Let me get dressed and I'll tell you once I've got that done."

Nickole jumped up from the living room into the square cut in the middle of the hallway upstairs to her bedroom. Sliding into her room without any commotion from any of her bridesmaids. They would wait to see her before she had them attempting to cry. As she slid into her corset and lace stockings that flowed to her upper thighs, and the garter on her thigh. Next was her underskirt, she was glad none of her family was there to see all this right now, this was for Edward's eyes only. Now it was time for her wedding dress, pulling it over her head. She eyed the buttons on the back of the dress, not able to button them herself.

"Esme I need help buttoning the back of my dress, can you help me?"

"Of course my dear." Within an instant she was upstairs in her bedroom, quickly buttoning up her back of the dress.

"Done." Nickole turned to face a smiling Esme. If Esme could cry, she would have. Her future daughter was so gorgeous.

"Don't cry, it'll hurt too much." Esme pulled Nickole into another embrace, holding her tightly to her. By now they had built up a group, everyone watching Nickole and Esme hugging. As Nickole looked to them all, she saw how beautiful they all looked in their midnight blue silk thin strapped empire waisted dresses. Tiny blue flowers placed in each of their hair.

"Come on now, we have to do your hair now."

Alice grabbed Nickole's hand and pulled her down onto her bed. She brought out her curling iron, curling up Nickole's hair. All the while Rosalie worked on Nickole's makeup. Doing simple light gold eye shadow that glittered under the light and brought out the beauty of her blue eyes. When her hair was finally finished curling. Alice pulled Nickole's hair up, while small curls fell gently about her face. Small pearls and blue flowers placed throughout her hair, and being topped with a white vail with lace flowers at the end of it.

"Perfect, you really are beautiful. Edward is going to be speechless." Alice smirked, looking to her sister who stood beside her.

"We better get going or we're going to be late for your own wedding."

Mahuret took Nickole's hand in her own, pulling her up. They moved swiftly through the house, to the front of the house. As they piled into Mahuret's black SUV, everyone helping lift the dress skirts of Nickole's dress. Mahuret drove slowly to the Cullen's house, or well it felt like that. Nickole was on edge the whole way to the Cullen's house, anticipating seeing Edward. Finally they pulled up in front of the house. As they piled out of the SUV, holding up the train of her dress as they walked up the stairs and into the lobby. The two side doors pulled closed. Esme and Mahuret hugged and kissed Nickole as they slid into the living room that had been turned into the wedding reception. Lestat smiled, coming up beside Nickole.

"Ready?"

He held out his arm to Nickole, as she took it. Alice handed her, her bouquet of Lily's, wrapped in a blue bow. She let out a small exasperated breath. Suddenly the music began, and doors opened enough for Alice and Rose to walk though, timing their entrances perfect. She could hear the gasps and whispers of how beautiful they looked, smiling at the fact that she had picked out those dresses herself. Then it was her turn, the main string of music beginning on her wedding march. The doors opened fully as Lestat held tightly onto her arm, walking her through the doorway. Her eyes glanced around at the large living room that was now lined wall to wall with chairs filled with vampire clans from all over. Their eyes looking at the beautiful bride that stood before them, smiling warmly to her. The walls her decorated with lace, and flowers. Twinkling lights strung everywhere, and chairs were even covered in white cloth's and tied in the back with blue bows. Her eyes finally coming to fall upon Edward who stood at the end, her Edward. He stood there in all his glory under the large arch. Carlisle standing at the very end, each of them smiling to their own. As she slowly walked to the end, smiling as she never took her eyes from his own. As she stood before him, Carlisle spoke.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"Her family and I do" Lestat smiled, giving her arm to Edward who took it gratefully. He pulled Nickole in front of him, holding her hands tightly. Then Carlisle began again.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the lives of these two joining together forever in holy matrimony. If anyone here knows any reason why these two should not be wed than speak now or forever hold your peace?" He took a minute, waiting for the silence to continue to on. He than continued on after no one spoke up.

"From the first day Nickole and Edward met they loved eachother, they fought through time to be with one another. I myself have witness the great love they have for one another, they would die for each other. Now let us begin with the vows. Edward repeat after me. I Edward Cullen."

"_I, Edward Cullen_" His voice spoke unwavering, a hint of excitement in it.

"Take you Nickole Sebastian"

"_Take you Nickole Sebastian_"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"_To be my lawfully wedded wife_"

"To have and to hold"

"_To have and to hold_"

"In sickness and in health"

"_In sickness and in health_"

"For richer or poorer"

"_For richer or poorer_"

"Till the end of time"

"_Till the end of time_"

Edward than slid on the white gold wedding band onto her left hand, just above her engagement band. Nickole smiled, biting on her lower lip lightly. Carlisle then looked to Nickole.

"Nickole repeat after me. I Nickole Sebastian"

"_I Nickole Sebastian_"

"Take you Edward Cullen"

"_Take you Edward Cullen_"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"_To be my lawfully wedded husband_"

"To have and to hold"

"_To have and to hold_"

"In sickness and in health"

"_In sickness and in health_"

"For richer or poorer"

"_For richer or poorer_"

"Till the end of time"

"_Till the end of time_"

Nickole slid on the thick white gold band onto his left hand. Then looking up into Edward's eyes, smiling widely.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Carlisle spoke with such happiness in his voice. As Edward wrapped his arms around Nickole's waist, her own arms going around his neck. Their lips crashed upon one another, kissing with such a passion that everyone stared at them intently, waiting for them to break their kiss. Slowly they broke the kiss, staring into one another's eyes.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would now like to introduce to you all Mr and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Carlisle spoke to the now standing crowd of vampires who clapped loudly. Nickole and Edward, grabbed each others hands, fingers entangling with one another. They turned staring into the crowd, and ran through the aisle. As they turned around to face each other in the door way, kissing one another once again. Their arms wrapped around one another, not wanting to part, but knowing they would have to. In the next moments as pictures were taken, and people greeted the newlyweds. Chairs were moved aside, and a stereo station was set up with music blasting for the party. They needn't worry about feeding their guests, so now they could just dance and have a good time. The first dance was a slow one, the song picked was The Sunday's Wild Horses. Edward and Nickole held onto each other tightly, dancing close to one another. The music letting them float over the dance floor. As their song came to an end, thus began the heavy dancing, as Alice continued turning records on the stereo. Hours went by, as night crept over the Cullen home. Edward wrapped his arms around Nickole, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Honeymoon time my dear. I have been waiting for this all day long, let's leave."

Nickole smirked, not caring that he tossed her over his shoulder. They waved goodbye to their guests and ran outside to their backyard. He ran swiftly through the forest, passing mile markers left and right. Nickole had never been carried like this before, it was different to watch things pass by from the back.

"Are we almost there love, because I don't want to wait any longer."

Edward chuckled, running quicker to answer her question. He wanted their honeymoon just as much as she did, even though they had already spent nights together. This was to be different, this would be their first night as husband and wife. Suddenly he stopped, coming before a tiny cottage out in the middle of the forest. Edward flipped Nickole around into his arms bridal style, carrying her over the threshold as his wife. Nickole continued to keep her arms wrapped around his neck, smiling as he kicked the door closed and ran swiftly into the bedroom. The bedroom was surrounded in lit candles. Nickole looked around the room, her eyes falling back on Edward, his face glowed by the gentle light of the candles that surrounded them. Edward placed Nickole on her feet. As she turned her back to Edward.

"Mr. Cullen would you do the honor."

"I would love to Mrs. Cullen."

He quickly popped open all her buttons, helping her slid the dress off her body to reveal the gorgeous white corset and stockings she wore. His mouth dropped open a bit, he instantly slid off his jacket, moving his hands to the buttons on his shirt. Nickole pushed his hands out of the way, as she began to pop open the buttons on his shirt. He simply watched her, his body screaming out to have her in his arms. As she slid off the shirt, letting it drop to the ground at his feet, her hands moving to undo his pants as he kicked them aside quickly. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips gently. His fingers worked quickly to her corset as he opened it, throwing it to the side. They held each other naked, fingers running over their skin. He picked her up once again, laying her down against the bed softly, never breaking their kiss. They spent their first night as husband and wife together, not letting anyone disturb them. They had finally found the love's of their lives. They had finally found their happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
